Sonic The Hedgehog (2017)
by Christopher Steve
Summary: In a galaxy far away from Earth, there exists an alien planet called Mobius where anthropomorphic animals live in harmony. That is... until 2091, where it was discovered by the evil Doctor Ivo Robotnik. He intends to roboticize the planet and turn it into the ultimate weapon to dominate Earth. Who can stop him, you ask? Didn't you read the title?
1. The Hedgehog and the Egg

The entire room was dark, with the only light source being the computer. But he didn't care.

The Winged Fortress was approaching the South Island village. Its shadow completely engulfed the village, leaving it in darkness. If you were down there yourself, you'd think it was night, although it was pretty much noon.

The Doctor was watching the inhabitants' reactions to the giant ship that just appeared above their village via the computer. He heard the automatic doors open behind him. He could not see which of his robots it was, but he could see those glowing red mechanical eyes. The machine spoke in a distorted voice:

 _"DOCTOR ROBOTNIK. YOU'RE ROBO-MATIC IS OPERATIONAL AND READY FOR USE."_

The Doctor walked out of the dark room and told the robot:

 _"Get everyone else ready, Metal. We've got some work to do."_

Robotnik, in his typical red shirt and black pants, headed to the launch pad, where his new Robo-Matic was waiting. It was a egg-shaped hovercraft with black and yellow hazard stripes on the sides, a black circular bottom, rocket engines on the rear for propulsion and a small circular lamp on the front. It was equipped with an endless supply of gadgets, ranging from a wrecking ball to even a crane.

Robotnik plopped himself in the cockpit of the hovercraft, stroked his ridiculously large mustache, put on his sunglasses and opened the hatch below. His vehicle powered up and floated down into the village. He turned on the vehicle's headlight, which shone down on the residents. All of them now had their attention to the mad scientist, and knowing they could not fight back, they just listened to what he had to say.

 _"Attention all residents! I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, am here to announce that I own this village now, so I am asking you all to leave. And, if you resist..."_

Doc didn't complete his speech, but he pressed a button on the control pad and the bottom opened up. A loud whirring sound was heard as the wrecking ball lowered down until it was just a few feet from the ground, hanging by a large chain.

The villagers did as they were told, not wanting to get smashed. However, one of Robotnik's seemingly humanoid soldiers came up to the Doctor's Robo-Matic carrying a young 12 year old rabbit as well as a bazooka. It told the Doctor:

 _"DOCTOR ROBOTNIK. WE FOUND SOMEONE ATTEMPTING TO USE THIS BAZOOKA ON YOU."_

That someone was Bunnie Rabbot (pronounced RAH-BOH). She wore a blue southern dress along with a big blue hat. She had pink bows on each of her rabbit ears. She also had dark green eyes.

Robotnik stared directly at the young rabbit, as his robot dropped her to the ground and aimed the bazooka straight to her head. He then said:

 _"Well, well, well... Miss Bunnie Rabbot, is it? Attempting to thwart me again?"_

Bunnie didn't say anything, but just glared at the Doctor with her teeth gritted.

 _"I guess family traditions never die! Anyway, once I clear out the village, I'm going to convert it into part of my empire, so I'm another step closer to conquering the planet! Then, after I do that, I'll use the planet to conquer all the other planets in the universe!"_

After revealing his intentions, both he and Bunnie suddenly heard rapid clapping coming from atop one of the nearby houses. It was incredibly dark, so it was nearly impossible to see the person's features. Whoever it was, they shouted:

 _"Bravo! BRAVO! WOOO!"_

The person, from his voice, seemed close to Bunnie's age and appeared to be male. The person's clapping slowly died down as he walked forward towards the edge of the roof. He said:

 _"Brilliant plan as always, Doc. Only one problem: you're too slow in pulling it off!"_

The boy then leapt off the rooftop and landed in front of the house on his feet flawlessly. As he lifted his head up, the Robo-Matic's light turned and shone down on the boy, revealing all his features.

The boy was an eleven year old blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes and red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle on each. He also wore a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. He had peach skin on the arms, torso and muzzle. There were six pointy quills on the back of his head, two spines on his back, and also a short tail. He also had a wide smile on his face.

Robotnik growled and cried:

 _"NOT YOU AGAIN! YOU PESKY HEDGEHOG! ROBOTS, ATTACK!"_

All of Robotnik's humanoid soldiers, including the one near Bunnie, shifted their attention to the hedgehog, aiming their arm cannons, with the one near Bunnie aiming the bazooka, directly at him. They all fired at once, but faster than the blink of an eye, the hedgehog sped through the enemy crossfire, grabbed Bunnie by her hips, and carried her away as the lasers and the rocket from the bazooka hit the dirt and exploded, with Bunnie shrieking all the way. The hedgehog dropped her off outside one of the houses on the other side of the street, and very quickly said:

 _"There ya go, m'lady!"_

He then turned around and sped back towards the robots, still with their attention on him, leaving a blue trail behind him. He appeared behind one of them and leapt onto its head. He then stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at them. The robots fired at the hedgehog, but only hit the robot he was standing on, obliterating it.

The hedgehog, on the other hand, leapt into the air and curled into a somersault. He, in his curled up form, landed on each of the robots one by one, bouncing off them and leaving huge gashes on them. Electricity and smoke violently blew from the robots as they fell to the ground and broke into pieces. After landing on the last one, he landed on his feet behind it as it wobbled. He turned to face it, and softly poked it on the back of its neck, sending it toppling.

Robotnik, now furious, used his Robo-Matic to swing the huge wrecking ball at the hedgehog, only for him to dodge it, wall-jump off the nearest house, and land on the wrecking ball, with the force sending it swinging backwards, up, and landing right on top of the Doctor. His muffled screaming could be heard.

The hedgehog said:

 _"Game over, Ro-butt-nik!"_

Robotnik was still trapped under the wrecking ball, which was weighing down the Robo-Matic. The hedgehog, after a few seconds pause, said:

 _"Doc? Did I actually crack the egg?"_

Finally, the Doctor barely managed to lift the wrecking ball off of him. He shouted:

 _"YOU NUISANCE! THIS IS NOT OVER! I WILL STILL TAKE OVER SOUTH ISLAND AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME! AND I AM NOT AN EGG!"_

He pressed a button on the control pad and, in a bright flash, teleported away. The Winged Fortress above soon followed. All the light from the sun returned to the village.

The hedgehog shouted:

 _"Come back, chicken!"_

He then ran off, again at supersonic speed. However, a few seconds later he came back and stopped in front of Bunnie. He asked her:

 _"Do you know where the Green Hill Zone is?"_

Bunnie, after taking a deep breath, pointed to a passageway that led to the zone. The hedgehog gave her a thumbs-up and said:

 _"Thanks!"_

However, before he sped off, Bunnie asked:

 _"Wait! Who... Who are you?"_

He looked back at her and simply said:

 _"Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

He then sped off towards the Green Hill Zone.

Before Bunnie could even process everything that just happened, what felt like a robot hand suddenly covered her mouth and something metal hit her right on the head and knocked her out.


	2. Saving South Island

Now, in case you don't know, Mobius is made up of five gigantic islands: North, South, East, West, and Central. Most of Mobius' population lives on these islands. Aside from those five huge islands, the planet is mostly made up of water. If you search the ocean, you'd probably find a small island occasionally. But for the most part the only visible islands from outer space are the five main islands.

Getting back to our tale, Robotnik was soaring over Green Hill Zone in his Robo-Matic. He pressed a button on the intercom and said into it:

 _"Attention all units! Priority Number One is heading your way! Be on your guard!"_

Robotnik flew over several of his other robots. He called them his minions, but all the other Mobians referred to them as "Badniks". The Badniks were created from scratch, while a lot of the Doctor's other robots, specifically the larger ones, were created by Roboticization. We'll explain more about that later down the line.

There were lots of different types of Badniks, ranging from Motobugs, bugs shaped like ladybugs with a wheel on the bottom, Buzz Bombers, bee-like machines with turrets where the stingers would be, and a variety of others. All the robots turned around and pulled out their weapons, ready to face whatever was coming.

A bright blue streak zoomed down the plains of the zone and straight towards the opposing entities. The source of the streak, of course, was Sonic. He was running at his top speed with a ready, and kind of psychotic, grin on his face.

 _"Alright, clankers. Let's have some fun..."_

Sonic jumped into the air, curled into a ball, and somersaulted into a Buzz Bomber, sawing it in half. The mechanical pollinator let loose some electric sparks from both its sides and exploded. All the remaining pieces flew all over the place.

Sonic, still curled up, hurled himself into a Motobug, landing on top of it and bouncing off. The "lady" bug received a huge gash in its back, releasing more electric sparks. It then tipped over on its side and burst into flames.

Sonic landed on his feet right on the edge of the pathway, looking over the water below. He heard a whoosh and leapt into the air, doing a back-flip over the Balkiry, a bird-shaped plane-like robot, that tried to get him from behind. He then kicked it right in its thrusters, screwing them up and sending the bird rocketing into the water with a SPLASH.

Sonic landed again, surrounded by an unheard of number of Badniks, and said:

 _"Thanks for the fun time, guys! We should do it again soon!"_

He then took off, plowing through several more Badniks and sending them flying. Sonic just laughed as he approached the trademark shuttle loop of the Green Hill Zone. He, running at full speed of course, reached the loop and went through it, going up, upside down, and then down again. He then sped onwards towards the next zone.

* * *

Sonic struggled to keep his balance on the green block floating across the lava inside the underground dungeon. Marble Zone wasn't as fast as he hoped for. In the last zone he was at least able to run at his fastest. Now, he was tightroping over lava NOT on a tightrope!

He had to be extremely careful, as he could slip off very easily. He briefly looked at his wrist-device, a portable model of his personal supercomputer Nicole, to see his ring counter. Now, Golden Rings are very easy to find on Mobius. The energy from these golden rings harvested by Nicole creates an invisible shield that protects Sonic from getting killed. Of course, every time he's hit, the shield breaks and all the energy goes spurting all over the place. Sonic currently had at least 60 rings.

Suddenly, Sonic heard something from underneath him. He began to feel sweat come down the side of his face, and it WASN'T because of how hot the lava was. Then, a large lava geyser came out and launched Sonic and the green block high into the air. Sonic saw a ledge and jumped for it right before the block fell back down.

Sonic grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up onto the platform. He thought he was in the clear, until he saw a Caterkiller, you can guess what that resembles, in front of him. He leapt and hurled himself into the Badnik, successfully taking out the head, but the other parts of the body broke loose and one of them hit Sonic in the chest with its spikes. Sonic was knocked backwards and all his ring energy blew all over the place. He then fell off the edge and plummeted.

* * *

Spring Yard Zone's name was very, VERY literal. Sonic was falling down, getting launched back up, and being bounced all over the place by a ridiculous amount of springs and bumpers. Not only that, but they would occasionally launch him straight into a Badnik unprepared, causing him to bleed more ring energy everywhere.

So, yeah. This zone was pretty "easy".

* * *

Sonic was extremely nervous when entering Labyrinth Zone. He had heard the ancient temple would frequently fill up with water, which was pretty much his weakness. He could not swim, so he would drown easily if you left him in the middle of the ocean.

As he ran through the ruins, he realized that the place was pretty much a MAZE! He spent a long time trying to find the exit, and he was frantic, because if the water rose, he would drown. It also didn't help at all that there were spears poking out of the walls and ground he would frequently run into.

After around half an hour of searching, Sonic heard the water rising. He panicked and sped up his search. He eventually found the exit of the maze and got through right before the water completely filled the maze. He ended up in a dark room with a huge hole in the ceiling, but not leading up to the outside.

Suddenly, he heard loud rumbling coming from high up the hole. He feared that more water was going to come down and flood the room, resulting in his demise. He searched all over the room, and eventually resorted to hurling himself at the walls, which knocked down the bricks and revealed daylight.

Sonic quickly got out through the hole, unaware that the water coming down the hole was just a small drip.

* * *

Star Light Zone not only allowed Sonic to freely run a full speed again, but the place looked gorgeous, especially during the night. The street lights were bright and the green metallic ground, while not the same feel as Green Hill, still enabled Sonic to run through loop-de-loops and take out Badniks in a rapid and blood-pumping fashion. The shining stars gleamed down from the pitch black sky probably forming constellations, but Sonic wasn't paying attention to which constellations were in the sky.

When he reached the end of the zone, he had exactly 50 rings on the counter. He then said:

 _"Nicole, activate the Special Zone!"_

Orange electricity emerged from the wrist device and formed a giant ring about 8 feet above the ground. The ring then became practical and showed a flashy dimension with polygon doves flying in the background.

Sonic needed at least 50 rings to trigger this portal. Entering this zone was the only way he could obtain the Chaos Emerald, a mysterious gem that is rumored to contain a power that, in the wrong hands, could result in Mobius' destruction. Robotnik was supposedly after it. However, Robotnik was completely unaware of the Special Zones, which he could get into very easily with his technology. The emerald wasn't safe there. If Sonic could get it first, he would have the advantage.

Sonic had tried to get in the Special Zone several times before, and even succeeded once or twice, but failed to obtain the emerald nonetheless. Now was his last chance to obtain it before entering Scrap Brain Zone, or Robotnik's Zone.

He leapt into the portal, entering the zone. There was no ground, so he just fell for a while, occasionally bouncing off a bumper. It eventually went as far to the point where Sonic was flipping uncontrollably. However, Sonic wouldn't get dizzy, as he does flips all the time when he attacks Badniks. Although, uncontrollable flipping could risk him getting ejected from the zone by the GOAL spheres.

He eventually hit ground, but he quickly slipped and tumbled towards a pit, where GOAL spheres resided at the bottom. He grabbed onto the ledge, with his legs dangling. If he fell, he could not get the Chaos Emerald.

Thankfully, Sonic managed to pull himself up onto the ledge and ran as fast as he could towards the blue crystal barrier which supposedly surrounded the emerald.

 _"Please be here..."_

Sonic pressed his left hand against one of the crystals. It flashed green, then yellow, and finally purple before vanishing. Sonic continued this process for the other crystals. Unfortunately, the entire zone was rotating, so the gravity would adjust and, as a result, give Sonic an even harder time.

After some near slips, Sonic managed to plow his way through the barrier. He saw none other than the green Chaos Emerald, looking better than ever. Sonic reached for it, but the gravity adjusted again and Sonic fell, but not before successfully grabbing the emerald.

The zone began to disappear around Sonic. By the time it fully vanished, Sonic was back in Star Light Zone, with the emerald still in his hands.

* * *

Sonic had powered his way through Scrap Brain, and was now in the final area. He had no rings left and knew he was most likely going to die. So, he did the best thing he could've done: run right on into the Doctor's private lab.

The lab was green (yeah, a lot of green in this adventure, don't ya think?) with some red electric generators on the ceiling. Also, there were some suspicious large circles in the middle of the floor and ceiling, four in total.

Sonic heard a familiar voice say:

 _"Hello, Sonic! You should probably know I have a CRUSH on you!"_

The circles were actually pistons, and they were designed specifically to crush blue hedgehogs. The one right above Sonic came down and almost crushed him, but he dashed out of the way and hurled himself right into Robotnik, who was piloting it. The piston took some severe damage, but managed to pull back up. Sonic cockily responded:

 _"Oh really? A human-hedgehog relationship? Who in the magical land of logic would think THAT would work?"_

Another piston, the one Sonic was standing on, pulled upward and tried to crush him against the ceiling, but that didn't work either. Sonic just slammed himself into the pilot's face again.

This rotation went on and on until Sonic landed his eighth hit on the Doctor. At that point, the pistons were so broken, that they were as slow as snails. Robotnik came tumbling out of a piston. Sonic stared at him in the eye and said:

 _"End of the line, Ro-butt-nik!"_

Robotnik, however, reached into his pocket and said:

 _"Nope. Just the first segment."_

He then pulled out a fish (yes. A FISH.) and hit Sonic in the face with it, knocking him to the ground. He then got up and ran out of the room to his Robo-Matic. He jumped into the cockpit and by the time Sonic had recovered from being fished, Robotnik was soaring away.

 _"Stupid egghead. Oh well, at least I've got the Chaos Emerald. I'll be keeping it safe until he magically disappears or something."_

* * *

Sonic had run all the way back to Green Hill Zone, where his secret base was located. He looked at the emerald, which was gleaming in the sunlight.

 _"I'll make sure the bad men never get ahold of you..."_

Sonic then headed off towards his hideout, unaware that another hedgehog, an eight year old girl, was watching him from on top of a nearby hill.


	3. Rosies are Red, Sonics are Blue

Rosy the Rascal, as she was known by everyone, was OBSESSED with Sonic. Now, fans of Sonic were nothing new. Lots of Mobians have come to really respect Sonic for what he's done for Mobius, especially at his young age. However, Rosy takes all that to the next level.

She can be considered Sonic's biggest fangirl. She even goes as far as to style her quills just like Sonic's. However, for a while she had trouble, as they wouldn't stay in that position. The reason Sonic's quills stick out from behind him is because he runs incredibly fast all the time. And, because Rosy isn't as quick, her quills don't stick as easily. Eventually, she got herself a red headband to hold her quills in place.

Now, aside from the quill-styling, Rosy isn't THAT open to showing her crazy obsession. She could talk all day about how amazing Sonic is very civil, but she would only be extremely mushy about him when no one is watching. Despite her being very private about how crazy she can get about Sonic, a few still found out and make fun of her for it. She doesn't pay much attention to the teasing, though.

Rosy sat on top of the hill, watching her hero run through the fields. She wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans. Her eyes were emerald green, very much like Sonic's, and she also wore gloves like him. She had white and blue running shoes with orange laces. She just watched him with a dreamy gaze and sighed.

Normally, she was a very positive thinking, energetic girl. But, not lately. Recently she's been feeling kinda down. Not to the point where she's completely a depressed stick in the mud or anything, but she's starting to feel that her lifelong dream, actually meeting Sonic in person, isn't going to happen.

She then heard a voice coming from behind her:

 _"Hey, Rosy!"_

It was her friend Yuji. He was a red orange fox with a bright blue shirt, dark blue jeans and bright blue eyes. He was a very good friend to Rosy, as well as one of the few people willing to stand up for her when she's being harassed. He was also the only person she would openly share her Sonic obsession with.

Rosy let out a faint smile at the sight of her friend. She got to her feet and the two of them went for a long walk. As they headed through Green Hill's meadows, Rosy was the first to speak:

 _"So, Yuji, I hear you're moving away tomorrow..."_

Yuji replied:

 _"Yeah... my new job in the Chemical Plant starts soon."_

As they walked side-by-side, their conversation continued:

 _"I'm glad for you, Yuji. Really, I am!"_

 _"Thanks... but I don't know how you're going to survive those bullies without me to help you..."_

 _"It's okay. I'll manage."_

Eventually, the sun began to set as they continued walking through the plains of Green Hill.

 _"Ya know, Yuji, I'm beginning to wonder if Sonic is truly the one. Of course, I absolutely love him and want him to be mine, but I'm worrying that fate doesn't intend it to be that way. I don't know if I'm EVER going to meet him at all! I really want to know, dang it! I really want to know!"_

 _"Rosy... I think you can easily find out that answer!"_

 _"How?"_

 _"You have your tarot cards, don't you? You're very good at reading them, so why don't you use those to see if you'll ever get to know Sonic? Heck, if you're lucky, you might even become a friend of his! I don't think Sonic is really interested in a romantic relationship, though."_

It was night by the time Rosy and Yuji arrived at her house. Before she went inside, they shared one last hug. Then, Yuji set off for the Chemical Plant, waving goodbye to Rosy as she waved back. Rosy then went inside the house.

After she closed the door behind her, she ran to her room to find her tarot cards.

* * *

Sonic was back in his secret hideout, which he had crafted with his own hands. It was several feet underground and was 1/4 the size of a football field. The main way to get in was a tunnel and Sonic would have to curl into his ball form and roll through it down into the hideout. Of course, being a secret hideout, almost nobody knew of its existence, except for Sonic himself.

The hideout was made up of three equally large rooms. The Main Room, which was where Sonic would end up in after going through the tunnel, the Artifact Room, where artifacts found by Sonic would reside, and the garage, where a certain project Sonic was working on was residing. The Chaos Emerald was safe and sound in his artifact room, which was mostly empty, except for the emerald.

He was just relaxing in the main room on the couch eating a delicious chili-dog with the giant supercomputer Nicole in front of him. Her name is technically N.I.C.O.L.E (you guess the full name), but Sonic likes to call her by a regular name, so he refers to her as Nicole.

Sonic was smiling to himself ever since he got back from stopping Robotnik's evil scheme, having an amazing time as always, and once again being prevented from stopping him for good by a STUPID FISH. That was the only part he frowned at upon remembering it. It seems that for some reason every single time Sonic comes close to taking down the Doctor for good, that god-dang fish comes out of nowhere and ruins everything! Thankfully, very few Mobians are aware of THAT.

Nicole spoke:

 _"Sonic. Your new plane is operational."_

Sonic hopped to his feet and dashed into the garage, where his new personal biplane, the Tornado, was residing. It was painted red with its wings white. There was also "SONIC" written on the sides in white.

He had been working on this plane ever since he first got into stopping Robotnik. He always felt he should have a method of air travel, so he can travel to the other islands more easily. He knew Robotnik would eventually start focusing on the other islands, as he would eventually give up on South Island. Nicole had just put the finishing touches on the plane.

Sonic smiled to himself and said:

 _"Man, it'll be so cool flying this tomorrow!"_


	4. West Island

_"YEAH! WOOOHOOO!"_

Sonic had never felt so alive soaring over the oceans of Mobius. The Tornado was working perfectly so far! Sonic was having the time of his life doing flips, turns, and dives in his new vehicle.

Of course, his main goal was heading to West Island, where Robotnik was supposedly headed next. He couldn't spend too much time goofing around on his plane, as it only had so much fuel. If he ran out in the middle of the ocean, it would end terribly.

He eventually saw the island in the distance. As the plane traveled closer and closer, Sonic noticed that the plane's fuel monitor was close to empty. His reaction?

 _"Crud! Almost out. Nicole? Anywhere I can get fuel?"_

She answered:

 _"There is a store on the island near where you intend to land. There is fuel sold there."_

 _"Thanks, Nicole."_

As the plane approached the island, Sonic could see flat enough land to land the plane on. Sonic slowly lowered the plane until its wheels touched the grass. Sonic then applied the plane's brakes and it slowly came to a stop.

Sonic flipped off his flight helmet and hopped out of the plane onto the green grass. He then sped off to find the store that sold fuel. Unbeknownst to him, however, someone was watching him from the bushes nearby.

The figure wore mostly black clothing, including a hooded sweater. After Sonic left, he came out of the bushes and walked towards the plane. He quickly looked to see if anyone else was around, and there was no one. He climbed onto the plane and sat down in the cockpit. He then lifted off his hood.

The boy was a seven year old yellow fox. He had bright blue eyes as well as some red and white sneakers, though not the same pattern as Sonic's. His clothes did not allow his tail to stick out, for whatever reason.

The fox looked in awe at the controls of the plane. He barely ever saw these things up close. He had always wanted to fly a plane. However, would the owner of the plane let him try?

* * *

Robotnik looked on gleefully at his brand new vehicle: the Robo-Matic-D. It was a red and grey dune buggy-like vehicle that had a sharp drill on the front. It could link with the original Robo-Matic, which would serve as the cockpit. Otherwise, the Robo-Matic-D was remote controlled.

The Winged Fortress was parked in the air beside West Island. On the way, Robotnik had built this new vehicle so he could search for the Chaos Emerald. Unaware that Sonic was keeping it safe, the Doctor intended to use the Robo-Matic-D to drill through the island to find the emerald.

The Doctor sat down in the flying Robo-Matic, took off into the air, and turned on the remote control for the Robo-Matic-D. (Let's just call it "The D" from now on.) As the D started to move at the Doctor's free will, he began softly chuckling, and it kept escalating until he was roaring with maniacal laughter.

 _"HO HO HO HO HO HO!"_

And, no. He is NOT Santa Claus.

* * *

The fox suddenly heard a loud THUD, presumably from a fallen tree. Scared, the boy ducked down and hid in the cockpit under the seats.

Sonic eventually returned to his plane and started filling it up with more fuel he purchased. While he was doing this, however, another THUD was heard, from another tree. Sonic put the fuel down and sped off again to find the source of the sound.

After he left, the fox attempted to get up and hop out of the plane, but his sweater got stuck and caused him to trip, smacking the button and turning on the plane. The fox tried to get out, but his sweater held him back. The plane's propeller began to spin faster and faster.

The Tornado started to move forward. The fox panicked and grabbed onto the controls and steered the plane from crashing into a tree. The plane continue to accelerate quickly as it made a U-turn and went back down the plains where it landed, with the boy piloting it. Due to the loud motor, he was unable to hear:

 _"HEY! THAT'S MY PLANE!"_

Sonic had come back and noticed someone else flying his plane. Despite his super speed, he couldn't catch up in time to stop the plane from taking off into the sky once again. However, he managed to latch on to the tail wing. The Tornado took to the skies with the fox in the cockpit, and Sonic dangling from the tail.

* * *

Robotnik was still laughing as he hovered over the island driving the D straight into the trees, sending them toppling. All the residents on the island ran from the D in terror. The D plowed through their homes, their farms, but for the most part none of the residents.

Then, wanting an experience up close to the "action", the Doctor lowered down his Robo-Matic towards the D to link with it...

* * *

The Tornado soared around the island at a great speed. The fox was amazed at the fact that he was flying a real plane. However, he knew he had to land the plane and return it to its rightful owner. Little did he know that the owner was hanging on to the back of the plane.

Sonic kept his grip. Despite the huge amount of wind blowing on him trying to blow him off, Sonic managed to very slowly crawl across the plane to get to the cockpit and find the hooligan who stole his plane. It also didn't help that when the plane tilted left or right, he would almost lose his balance.

The fox managed to steer the plane toward what he thought looked like a good spot to land. He hoped the owner wouldn't be too mad. Unfortunately, he was proven the outcome when said owner reached the cockpit and screamed directly in his face:

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PLANE?!"_

Right as he yelled that, however, not only was the plane above ground, but he slipped and fell. Sonic tumbled down towards the ground at extreme speed. Worried for his safety, the fox quickly grabbed the controls and sent the plane flying down after the blue hedgehog.

Sonic managed to land on the ground on his feet perfectly with no damage. However, as he looked up from his landing, he saw none other than Robotnik driving a buggy with a drill on the front.

 _"Robotnik..."_

As the buggy slowly drove closer and closer to the hedgehog, the Doctor said:

 _"Well! If it isn't you, pesky blue hedgehog! Say hello to my brand-new invention: the Robo-Matic-D! I will drill through this island until I find the Chaos Emerald! But, now that you're here, I'm gonna drill through YOU FIRST!"_

 _"Yeah right, Ro-butt-nik! As if a fat man like you can actually move faster than m- OOOOF!"_

Before Sonic could finish his cocky insult, the Tornado had been flown straight downwards by the fox towards the ground. He just barely pulled the plane up before it hit the ground, but it flew forwards super fast and smacked right into Sonic, leaving him pinned to the front of the plane as it flew straight towards the D.

Robotnik screamed like a little girl as the plane crashed into his D, leaving both vehicles smashed, and sent him flying. Sonic, who managed to jump upward just in time to avoid being crushed (and also impaled by the drill) hurled himself towards the Doctor to knock him out and have him sent away from Mobius forever.

At least, that would've happened... if it weren't for that fish.

Yes, as Sonic, curled into a ball, lurched himself towards the Doctor, the latter pulled out his fish and, much like baseball, hit a home run and sent Sonic flying away.

Robotnik, along with both the damaged Tornado and D, hit the ground after flipping into the air. The Doctor got to his feet and pulled his dented Robo-Matic out of the wreck.

 _"YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG! THIS IS NOT OVER!"_

He hopped into the hovercraft and flew away, though the Robo-Matic was heavily damaged, and didn't respond properly. Robotnik shrieked as his vehicle flew away back to the Winged Fortress in a very wild and uncontrollable way.

* * *

The fox managed to pull himself out of the wreck, but all his black clothing had been torn off. He was horrified that the plane he "borrowed" had been hugely damaged. It certainly couldn't fly now. The owner would be furious! However, he noticed that the owner was flying backwards towards a cliff.

West Island is known for having several seemingly bottomless pits that go below sea level. Sonic, after being fished again, was knocked so far back that he tumbled straight towards one of these pits, though he managed to grab onto the ledge. He was eventually left dangling from the cliff.

Sonic tried to pull himself up, but the ledge was too slippery and he couldn't manage to hoist himself back to ground level. This was baffling, as he managed to hoist himself up in the Special Zone, but not here. However, he was legitimately in trouble.

Eventually, he completely lost his grip and fell. As he dropped into the pit, however, he suddenly felt a tight grip on his right arm and gradually stopped falling. He looked up and saw the fox, with his clothes off (Don't take that the wrong way!), and using his tail, or tailS, to lift him up.

Indeed, the fox had TWO tails. They spun like a helicopter to enable flight. The fox flew back up to the top of the cliff and dropped Sonic on the ground. The fox eventually landed himself and took a deep breath.

Sonic looked up at his rescuer, the fox, who looked really exhausted. He was surprised at the two tails. The fox noticed this, his face turned red, and he turned and ran away. After a few steps, he tripped. He pushed himself up a bit, curled into a ball, rolled in place, then lurched forward away from Sonic, who shouted:

 _"Hey, kid! WAIT!"_

Sonic was surprised that, with the help of the boy's two tails, he could go almost as fast as he could. He would be a great sidekick! So, why'd he run away? Could be because he was embarrassed at having two tails?

Sonic prepared to run after the boy. However, impressed by that in-place spin he did, tried to do it himself. He actually did it! He rolled in place and lurched himself forward after the fox.

* * *

The fox raced away from the blue hedgehog as quickly as he could. It was bad enough that he wrecked his plane, but now he feared the hedgehog would make fun of him for his two tails, like everyone else on the island had. He heard him from behind him:

 _"HEY! COME BACK!"_

The fox was frightened out of his wits. He briefly looked back and saw the blue hedgehog, going slightly faster than him, slowly gaining up on him. The fox began breathing heavily as he pushed himself harder and harder to move faster. But, no matter how hard he tried, the hedgehog was always getting closer and closer.

Right when the hedgehog was just a few feet away from the fox, suddenly:

 _"Hey, look! It's TAILS!"_

A much older lizard, with dark ragged clothing, leapt right in front of the fox and, before the latter could swerve away, the former grabbed his left arm extremely tightly, jerking him to a violent stop. Not only that, but the hedgehog tripped over the two-tailed's right leg, fell forward onto his face, and began tumbling away at high speed.

The fox had been caught. By Anton Beruka and his gang, the ones who bullied him the harshest. The gang consisted of Anton, his younger brother Mad, and his girlfriend Emmo. They all wore very similar dark ragged clothing and were all just as bad as each other. Not to mention that Anton had a super tight grip, leaving the fox struggling to break free, to no avail.

 _"Let me go! LET ME GO!"_

 _"And let a monstrosity like YOU continue horrifying people? I don't think so!"_

The fox attempted to swing his free fist at Anton, but it had little to no impact. The gang began laughing at him as he continuously threw pathetic punches and his eyes started to tear up.

* * *

Sonic got to his feet after tripping and rolling several feet away. He wiped as much dirt off of him as he could, even spitting out some from his mouth. He regained focus and saw the poor fox being harassed by three reptilian thugs.

Even though the fox temporary stole his plane and wrecked it pretty bad, he was only seven, and most likely didn't intend to ruin things. So, Sonic felt pretty bad for the kid when he was held against his will by the bullies. To make matters worse, Anton grabbed the fox's pinned arm with his other hand and said:

 _"You wrecked Sonic the Hedgehog's plane, you putrid waste. You must be punished for your actions."_

The fox, who's eyes were now flooding with tears, pleaded:

 _"NO! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I'M SORRY!"_

Despite his begs, Anton pushed on the fox's arm HARD. A loud CRACK was heard as the fox's arm was bent in an extremely painful way. The fox screamed in pain loudly as more and more tears poured from his eyes. Anton then shoved him to the ground and the gang continued to laugh at him. The fox, laying face first on the ground, started crying loudly.

Sonic, shocked and disgusted by what just happened, knew he had to intervene. He spit out the last of the dirt in his mouth and ran at super speed towards the group. Anton walked forward towards the fox, intending to step on him, but Sonic zoomed himself in between Anton and the fox, with an angry expression on his face.

 _"Okay. That's enough, frog!"_

 _"HEY! The beast wrecked your plane!"_

 _"I can get it fixed, no problem! What IS a problem, is what you did to that poor little kid, or what you call 'beast'!"_

 _"That two-tailed FREAK?!"_

 _"HE'S NOT A FREAK! Sure, he may have wrecked my plane, but in doing so he helped stopping Robotnik in the middle of his plan! THAT ALONE deserves some respect! And regarding the two tails: is it really that horrid? IS IT WORTH BREAKING HIS ARM?! NO! IF YOU WERE EVEN PAYING ATTENTION, I ALMOST FELL OF A FREAKING CLIFF! IF THE "FREAK" HADN'T FREAKING USED HIS FREAKING TWO TAILS TO FREAKING SAVE ME, I'D PROBABLY BE FREAKING DEAD! AND WHAT REWARD DID HE GET FOR SAVING THE FASTEST BEING ON MOBIUS?! GETTING HIS ARM BROKEN! WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S NOT A REWARD! THAT'S JUST BEING A BULLY!"_

On that last sentence, Sonic shoved Anton backwards with his right hand. Anton hit the ground on his bottom and began crawling backwards away from Sonic, who was FURIOUS. Anton then managed to get on his feet and the rest of his crew made a run for it.

Sonic yelled:

 _"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN! AND NEVER PICK ON THIS POOR FELLOW EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER AGAIN!"_

Once Anton and his goons were out of sight, Sonic turned back to the fox, who was still laying on the ground face first with a broken left arm, sobbing uncontrollably. Sonic felt gut-wrenched by this, as seeing other kids be bullied for their looks was one of the things that he absolutely HATED. Even though he personally wasn't bullied this way that much, it was still hard to watch.

Sonic walked towards the crying fox, knelt down, reached out his right arm and touched the seven year old's right shoulder. He, in a much calmer tone, said:

 _"Hey... are you okay, kid?"_

The fox slowly turned his head, with tears still running down his cheek, around to look at Sonic. He, in between sobs, managed to say:

 _"No... *sniff* I've been forced to put up with this my whole life... *sniff* Since my parents disappeared... *sob* I have no friends..."_

Sonic softly grabbed the fox and pulled him into a comforting hug. The fox wrapped his own arms around Sonic and continued crying into his chest. Sonic gently rubbed his back.

 _"There, there, there... everything's gonna be perfectly fine. You're not gonna be alone anymore. From this point on, you've got me."_

 _"*sniff* Really?"_

 _"Yeah. I may be the only one to see this, but with your two tails you're able to go almost as fast as me! While everyone else mocks your tails, I think they're really cool! Heck, you even taught me a cool new move! Ya know, that in-place somersault?"_

The two pulled apart. The fox, who was starting to feel a bit better, responded:

 _"Thanks. I call it the 'Spin-Dash'. I taught myself that move to get away from bullies."_

 _"Nice... Oh, and the way you took out Ro-butt-nik was way past cool!"_

 _"Right... sorry about your plane..."_

 _"It's okay... uh... what's your name?"_

 _"Miles Prower. That's my real name, anyway. Everyone else calls me 'Tails'."_

 _"If you don't mind, I'll go ahead and use 'Tails', to keep things simple. I'm not trying to insult you, or anything..."_

 _"It's okay. Go ahead and use that."_

 _"Alright... as I said, it's alright about the plane. I can easily get it fixed. I've got enough to pay for it. But, until it gets fixed, I'm stuck on West Island for a while. But, that may not be a bad thing. Because you, Tails, just became my new friend."_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yeah. I mean, as much as I enjoy running at supersonic speeds by myself, I think it'd be just as fun sharing that experience with someone else. Especially a little brother."  
_

Tails, who was now over the moon, wrapped his arms around Sonic tightly. He laid his head on Sonic's chest again and said:

 _"Thank you... so much... Thank you!"_

Sonic smiled, returned the hug and replied:

 _"You're welcome, Tails."_


	5. A Tail of Friends

The first thing Sonic did with his new friend was take him to the hospital, located all the way across the island, to get his arm checked. Getting there wasn't a hassle, obviously. Sonic checked Tails in, dropped him off in his assigned room, and temporarily left him in order to get his plane to a mechanic. After hiring the mechanic to fix it, Sonic ran back to the hospital to keep Tails company. It seemed he'd only been gone for ten seconds.

The doctor inspected Tails' injuries, concluding that he would need a cast on his arm. Tails was worried the process would hurt, but Sonic reassured him he would be perfectly fine. Sonic remained present while the cast was wrapped around Tails' left arm. As Sonic promised, Tails barely felt any pain. Once the cast was fully applied, the doctor said Tails would have to wear it for at least three weeks. Until then, his arm wouldn't be as mobile for a while. He also couldn't do his Spin-Dash, as the process could hurt his arm.

After leaving the hospital, Sonic and Tails stopped to check on the Tornado. The mechanic said that he would have the plane fixed by the end of the day. So, the two would have to stay on the island until then. So, to pass the time, Sonic and Tails went out and did some stuff together. Tails tried a chili-dog for the first time, Sonic was shown some of Tails' inventions (yes. Tails was pretty smart for his age), and that's just naming a few. And all the way, whenever the other kids around started teasing Tails, Sonic glared at them to make them stop.

When dusk arrived, the Tornado had been completely repaired and was almost ready to fly again. After Sonic pushed the plane to the flat meadows, Tails came up to him and said:

 _"Sonic? Before we go, I wanna show you something. I JUST found it today."_

He led Sonic into the woods and to an old, torn down cottage. The place had tons of broken windows, a caved in roof, and overall looked lifeless. There were lots of broken glass, damaged toys and beds, and a few family portraits that survived on the floors. Tails received a glum expression as he and Sonic looked through the place. He told him:

 _"This... this was my home. This was where my parents raised me, until it was burnt down."_

Sonic guessed:

 _"By Robotnik?"_

 _"No. By people who hated my family. I-I still don't know why they did it. Maybe it's because of my two tails..."_

 _"That's bonkers! You're a one-of-a-kind! I've never known any two-tailed foxes before I met you! That makes you all the more cool!"_

 _"Thanks, Sonic... But, I still lost my parents. That day, they had someone over, and he set the house on fire. I remember the guy strangling my dad, and my mom getting me outside the house. Right when we got out, however, there were five... or maybe four other guys waiting for us. One of them grabbed me and threw me into that rock..."_

Tails ran out the front doorway and pointed to a large boulder leaning against a nearby tree.

 _"And... And... That's all I remember. By the time I woke up, my mom and dad were gone. I was only six then... and I had to live by myself... *voice breaking* I had no one..."_

Tails could feel more tears coming up through his eyes. Sonic knelt down again and touched Tails' left shoulder. He told him:

 _"That's awful, man. You're not the only one who's lost his parents. I lost mine to Robotnik's stupid roboticizer. But you suffered way worse. The fact that these people would do these horrible things to you just disgusts me."_

Sonic kept his hand on Tail's shoulder as they walked back to the Tornado. When they reached the Tornado, Sonic said:

 _"Hey, I'm sorry you've had to put up with this. Nobody should have to go through what you have. At least you're gonna live with me now. Heck, if you like, I'll accept you as my sidekick! We'll rip Ro-butt-nik's plans to shreds together!"_

Tails, stunned, said:

 _"I-I don't know... Mobius has had lots of other heroes in the past, way before Robotnik arrived. The ones who had sidekicks didn't last long."_

Sonic hopped onto the plane's left wing and responded:

 _"Correct. However, the REASON those guys didn't last long was because they never let their sidekicks get any credit. They took it all and overshadowed their sidekicks. As a result, the sidekicks rebelled against them. I promise I won't let the same thing happen to you and me. We'd kick Doc's butt, and both get equal credit for it."_

Tails, surprised by this fact, said:

 _"I didn't know that! Being a hero SHOULDN'T rely on how famous you become! It should be about just doing good things and the world benefiting from it!"_

Sonic simply smiled and said:

 _"See? With that kind of attitude, you're gonna be the best sidekick ever!"_


	6. The Prediction

Rosy had read her tarot cards' prediction on where she would meet her one true love. It was an incredibly complicated process that I won't go into detail here. This is "Sonic The Hedgehog", NOT "Tarot for Dummies". Read THAT if you need the knowledge on Tarot reading.

But, to put it simple: the cards predicted that Rosy would encounter the one who "would be there for her" on November 19. The cards also stated that they would be on Little Planet when they meet. They didn't specify who exactly she would meet.

Now, since you newbies are most likely lost on the "Little Planet" thing, Little Planet is a small planet nearly 1/8 the size of Mobius (Earth is 1/2 of Mobius' size). It, according to legend, appears over Never Lake, which is located at the center of Central Island, for one random month of the year. No one knows where it disappears to for the other eleven months.

Either way, Rosy would find the one who would choose to look out for her on Little Planet in 1 and a half weeks. She was excited, but also a little nervous on who she would meet. It could be Sonic, but it could also be someone else. Nonetheless, she'd have to get to Central Island in time.

Sadly, there was barely a cheap way to traverse the different islands. Rosy didn't have much currency, so she couldn't pay for a boat trip. And, although she could swim okay, she would get tired fast and it would take her FOREVER to reach Central Island!

Her only option at the moment was to take her hand-crafted car, the Breeze, and hopefully find a bridge with a road to Central Island. So, she dressed herself in a green shirt, blue sneakers and orange skirt, and pulled the Breeze out of the small shack behind her house. The car's primary color was blue, as well as yellow around the tires. The bumper on the front was silver and the driving seat was dark green and brown.

She had not driven the car for a long time. One month, maybe more. However, she was confident that the car still worked. She wiped off the dust, sat down in the driver's seat, wrapped a long strand of duct tape around her to serve as the seat belt, and started the Breeze. The motor turned on and made a loud HUM sound.

Rosy pressed down on the pedal and the car proceeded forward at a maximum of 20 mph. That was NOWHERE NEAR as fast as Sonic, but it was certainly better than nothing. The Breeze drove through the grass away from the house and towards whatever Rosy could find to get to Central Island.

* * *

The Tornado was just approaching South Island. Sonic was standing on top of the left wing with Tails sitting in the cockpit. Sonic was guiding Tails on where to fly to get to the hideout.

 _"Alright, Tails! Just turn right here and fly around the edge of the island until you see the open garage! There's a long enough runway for you to land safely!"_

Tails did exactly as told. Despite having only one operating hand, the fox managed to steer the plane back into Sonic's hideout. The Tornado landed on the runway and continued moving forward, until Tails applied the brake. The plane gradually slowed and finally stopped at the end of the runway.

Sonic leapt from the wing and Tails hopped down from the cockpit. Sonic told the young fox:

 _"Welcome to my secret hideout, buddy!"_

Sonic took Tails into the main room. The fox was in awe at the sight of the room he was in. He looked around and saw a large supercomputer, a couch, and tons of other stuff.

Sonic sat down on the couch with his buddy. Tails asked:

 _"Hey, Sonic? When can we start taking on Robotnik?"_

Sonic said:

 _"Once your arm fully heals. If Robotnik causes trouble during these three weeks, I'll leave you here for now. But, once you have two arms again, I assure you we'll be unstoppable!"_

Sonic simply pat Tails on the head and laid him down on the couch.

 _"Right now, however, you need some rest. If you need anything, you can ask me, or my supercomputer Nicole. Alright?"_

Tails nodded. He then closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. Sonic just smiled looking at his friend at comfort on the couch. He then remembered what happened with Tail's parents. Speaking of which, who WERE his parents?

Sonic asked his computer:

 _"Nicole, research the Prower family please."_

It took her several seconds, but she pulled up the info Sonic was looking for on Tails' parents. This was what Nicole found:

 _"TOM PROWER - BORN NOVEMBER 21, 2063 - CURRENT STATUS: UNKNOWN  
_

 _JANE PROWER - BORN FEBRUARY 2, 2065 - CURRENT STATUS: UNKNOWN  
_

 _MILES PROWER - BORN FEBRUARY 4, 2084 - CURRENT STATUS: ALIVE_

 _NOTES: TOM IS KNOWN TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR AN INFAMOUS INCIDENT ON WEST ISLAND. OCCURRING ON SEPTEMBER 19, 2090, THE INCIDENT RESULTED IN HALF OF THE ISLAND BEING FLOODED. NOT ALL THE MAJOR DETAILS ARE KNOWN YET, BUT TONS OF DAMAGE WAS CAUSED FROM IT. ONE DAY AFTER THE INCIDENT OCCURRED, THE PROWER RESIDENCE WAS BURNED DOWN. TOM AND JANE HAVE NOT BEEN HEARD FROM SINCE, WHILE MILES IS KNOWN TO BE ALIVE."_

Sonic was surprised by what he read. Tails' father nearly drowned West Island! And because of it, poor Tails ended up alone and has constantly been harassed ever since. Sonic, however, felt that Tails' parents, who might in fact be still alive, could find a way to redeem themselves... if they can be found. It wouldn't be an easy redemption, but with Tails as his new sidekick, Sonic felt he could possibly give a good reputation to the Prower name again.

Sonic looked back at sleepy Tails and said softly:

 _"Don't worry, buddy. Once you and I take down Robotnik, we'll find your mom and dad."_

Sonic then entered the treasure room and took another glance at the green Chaos Emerald.

 _"Let's just hope Robotnik's next move doesn't involve getting this emerald..."_


	7. Robotnik's Next Move

_"I MUST OBTAIN THAT BLASTED EMERALD FOR MY NEXT MOVE!"_

Robotnik was angry. It had been one week since Sonic foiled his attempt to drill through West Island and he STILL couldn't find the Chaos Emerald. Ever since he first found Mobius on June 23, 2091, he wanted to roboticize the whole planet into the ultimate weapon. And... you already know that, don't you? If you read Chapter 1, which you most likely have, you'd already know his intentions.

Robotnik wiped his dark glasses with his red shirt and noticed one of his robots nearby. It was completely engulfed in darkness, but its red, sinister eyes could be seen. Upon seeing it, Robotnik very quickly cheered up and said:

 _"On a lighter note, my newest creation is near complete!"_

Robotnik hopped out of his chair and walked over to the robot.

 _"Oh, Metal... you're my crowning achievement! Of all the robotic minions I've created, you are the strongest, smartest, most agile, faste- no, wait. That part isn't complete. But once it is, that blue hedgehog will be BEGGING FOR MERCY!"_

Then, another one of Robotnik's minions, Scratch (who was a robot chicken), came up behind Robotnik and blurted directly into his ear:

 _"DOCTOR RO*CLUCK*NIK! I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS FOR YOU!"_

Yeah... Scratch wasn't constructed right. Not only did he speak in probably the most annoying voice you could imagine, but unlike Robotnik's other robots, who are mindless, ruthless warriors, Scratch was a complete idiot who had only 1% of combat experience. The reason he's not 0% is because he, along with a Grounder (a mole-based robot with a drill for a nose), constantly set up traps to catch Sonic (most of the time when they're instructed not to), and 100% of the time fail.

Robotnik spun like a top around to face Scratch and yelled:

 _"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME A MILLION TIMES! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

Scratch stumbled backwards and said:

 _"WELL... WE HAVEN'T FOUND THE CHAOS EMERALD..."_

Scratch instantly saw Robotnik's face turn from grumpy to super grumpy. He continued:

 _"BUT... WE'VE FOUND A POSSIBLE ALTERNATIVE: THE TIME STONES!"_

Robotnik suddenly gained an expression of fascination. He scratched his chin and said:

 _"Time Stones? Please keep going."_

Scratch explained:

 _"LITTLE PLANET APPEARS TO BE OVER NEVER LAKE THIS NOVEMBER! THE TIME STONES ARE SAID TO RESIDE ON IT. IF YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS ON EVEN JUST ONE OF THEM, YOU COULD CONTROL TIME!"_

Robotnik was completely intrigued.

 _"Never Lake... huh. I never thought you would actually give me a decent idea! Great work, Scratch!"_

Robotnik then ran straight to the control room and searched Never Lake. He then set the ships coordinates to Central Island. He said:

 _"Oh, boy! With these 'Time Stones', I'll finally take over Mobius! Then I will go and conquer Earth, then the ENTIRE GALAXY! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..."_

While Robotnik was laughing like a madman, that Grounder I mentioned earlier came in and accidentally poked Robotnik in his left leg.

 _"HA HA- OW!"_

Robotnik fell to the floor in pain. He shouted:

 _"GROUNDER! UGH! Just get out of here! You too, Scratch!"_

Both of them left. Then, Robotnik got back up and continued his maniacal laughter.

 _"WA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

* * *

She was hopefully 3/8 of the way there (and had gone a whole week without a shower), but Rosy was still driving Breeze through the plains of the islands. Yeah, these islands are GIGANTIC!

Rosy looked down at her car as it cruised down the meadow at 20 mph. She still remembered the day she first saw it...

 _[[[[Six year old Rosy had just arrived home from a playdate. It was a rainy day on Mobius. The skies were grey and the grass was less bright green than when the sun was out. The atmosphere was full of moist as it usually was on a cloudy/rainy day. As Rosy approached the door of her house, she walked past the sign just outside the door, saying "The House of the Rose Family"._

 _Rosy's mother was out of the house at the moment. Like usual, she was at work. She couldn't remember where her mom worked. Twinkle Park, maybe? She wasn't sure._

 _After she took off her raincoat, exposing her blue shirt and black skirt, Rosy noticed the door to the basement was wide open. Was her father down there? Rosy walked through the doorway and down the stairs through the grey, unpainted walls. When she reached the basement, she saw her dad, Jason Rose, working on something._

 _Jason, at age 38 at the time, was wearing an orange jumpsuit, which appeared to have gotten ridiculously dirty from all the work he had been doing. He also wore a yellow hard hat on his head. The thing he seemed to be working on looked like some sort of car. Only about 1/4 of the blue surface had be put on, leaving the rest of it mostly represented by framework. He appeared to be putting in a lightbulb in the light socket._

 _Jason eventually noticed his daughter on the stairs and exclaimed:_

 _'Oh! Hey, Rosy! Back from Betty's house?'_

 _'Yeah. What are you working on, Dad?'_

 _'Oh, this? I call her The Breeze. She's gonna be yours when you get older!'_

 _Rosy's eyes widened._

 _'Really?'_

 _'Yeah! You'll be able to travel places without having to walk all the way! Once she's complete, I show you how to use it, and you'll get used to it in no time!'_

 _Rosy smiled, then ran over to hug her father._

 _'Thanks, Daddy! I love you!'_

 _'Love you too, sweetie.']]]]_

Rosy nearly teared up upon remembering that moment. It had only been several months since her parents were captured by Robotnik, but it seemed like years. She truly missed them.

She missed them so much that she failed to notice the giant robot coming from the sky.

Said robot landed right in front of the car out of nowhere, making Rosy jump. She didn't have time to get a good look at the robot before it brought down its arm and slammed against Breeze's hood, sending it upwards into the air flipping like a ferris wheel. Rosy tried to scream, but no sound came out as she dove out of the car whilst in midair and fell straight into the grass. Unfortunately, she landed on her head, which instantly made her feel a pain in her skull. It wasn't cracked, but she felt nauseous from it. She barely managed to look up and see the robot, holding Breeze in its left hand high in the air.

Once the dizziness wore off, Rosy was able to make out the robot's details much better. It was HUGE, probably three times the size of Robotnik. It was skinner than Robotnik, however, and was overall shaped like a black, humanoid figure. It had, strangely enough, a fan on the top of its head and had extremely thick arms. As mentioned, its left hand held the car, but its right hand was nonexistent. Instead, it was replaced with some sort of plier-looking gadget with electricity flashing from it. Rosy could swear she heard a deep, mechanical growl:

 _"MMOOOOOOooo..."_

Rosy had no idea which poor saps were roboticized to make that thing, but she knew it was definitely one of Robotnik's most dangerous machines.

Within a split second, the robot squeezed its left hand, crushing the Breeze so hard it split in half. All the glass that was present on the car shattered into a million pieces. Both halves fell to the ground, completely dented and mangled. The robot then just stared at Rosy, with its red, mechanical eyes staring directing at her.

Rosy had no time to mourn the loss of one of the few memories of her parents she had left. She quickly scurried to her feet and ran as fast as she could away from the machine. She pushed her legs as hard as she could to get them to go, but no matter how hard she tried her speed topped out at 5 mph.

Unfortunately, the robot could move just as fast if not faster. It had built in rockets that allowed it to fly through the air after Rosy (a normal human on Earth would compare this to Iron Man). On top of the fan on its head providing even more speed, it could catch up with Rosy VERY quickly.

Rosy frantically looked around, trying to see anywhere to take cover. She eventually saw a village in the distance. She ran with all her stamina towards the village, with the robot right behind her.


	8. A Peaceful Day in Lake Valley

Ahh... Lake Valley.

Located near the edge of Central Island, this place is considered one of the most peaceful locations on Mobius. It may not be the most high class, but if you were there, it would look gorgeous. There are lots of Mobian-crafted houses connected by ginger sidewalks. And, of course, there is a large lake, one of the largest on Mobius as a matter of fact, right behind it.

Such a peaceful place... especially with the giant robot rampaging through it trying to murder an eight year old pink hedgehog.

The mechanical beast pursued Rosy throughout the village. Nothing appeared to stop it. Rosy clearly didn't have the nerve to look behind her, so she just kept running as fast as she could away from the beast. It wasn't so easy, though. At one point, she ran through a space between two houses next to each other. The robot, using its electric plier, stabbed through the house on its left. It then thrusted right, tearing out the side. As the left house collapsed, the machine vertically chopped the house on the right in half. Were there poor people in those houses that got crushed? I'm not going to tell you.

Rosy charged down the dirt road street between houses. The robot pursued her, with the electric plier charged up even more than before. It then swung its right arm back and forth, like you would throw a javelin, and revealed that it's arms are extendable. The pliers flew forward towards Rosy and hit her in the back, instantly electrocuting her. Thankfully, this didn't kill her, but any higher volt would have.

Rosy was shocked (literally) as she was blasted forward at a way too high speed to be in control. She tried to stop herself, but as she placed her feet on the dirt ground, she didn't stop, instead flipping upside down and soaring straight into a village house's door. She came in so fast that the door was knocked off its hinges and it, along with Rosy, flew backward into the house. Rosy hit the floor and slid straight into the kitchen, finally coming to a stop.

Rosy was paralyzed from the shock and couldn't get up. No matter how hard she tried, her body just WOULDN'T MOVE! She couldn't even open or close her eyes! She was unsure how close behind her the robot was.

Said robot approached the house and prepared to tear it down like the two houses before. It focused its mechanical eyes on the house as it charged up its electricity. However, before it could make its move and obliterate Rosy, a loud whistle was heard from the top of a house nearby. The robot turned to it's right and saw a ten year old female Manx with brown fur, blue eyes and cream skin. She wore a red tube top with blue jeans and large yellow sneakers. She also had brown hair, which was in a ponytail. She was also carrying a silver bucket of water.

Without hesitation, the Manx tossed the bucket from the roof and it, water and all, came down upon the robot. The water completely soaked the machine, and as you humans probably know, water and electricity don't mix. So, the robot began to spaz out and shudder uncontrollably. Despite that, it still managed to lock onto the Manx and shoot it's pliers at her. She immediately jumped off the roof as the pliers just barely missed her. She landed right on her feet behind it. She quickly backed away as the robot, still malfunctioning, toppled over backwards. It hit the ground with a loud CRASH. The fan on the top of it's head came right off, landing on the ground horizontally.

Despite ALL THAT, the robot still wouldn't die. It slowly managed to lift it's head to stare down the Manx. It then raised it's plier arm to try and get her again. However, before it could fire, another Manx, who can be referred to as the girl's father, arrived. Even though he was a relatively young man, he appeared to have white hair and a red lab coat. He also wore darker blue jeans and yellow boots.

He, in quick succession, rotated the robot's pliers 90 degrees to face it's head, then immediately backed off. By the time the robot noticed this, it had already fired. The pliers shot forward and tore through the robot's skull, tearing out the brain system inside. The pliers had gone straight through the behemoth's head, going in one side and coming out the other. The two red eyes began blinking rapidly and the rest of the robot's body continued to shudder until it finally deactivated.

The young Manx and her father quickly ran to the doorless house and found Rosy, who had now fallen unconscious. The two looked at each other.

* * *

Despite Rosy's head start, Robotnik's Winged Fortress managed to reach Never Lake, and in turn Little Planet, first. Robotnik, in the control room, got his first good look at the planet. It looked like a life-supporting planet with lots of continents. Of course, since it's a small-looking planet, these continents appeared small as well.

Robotnik smiled as he stared at the planet. He diabolically said:

 _"Very soon... oh, very, very soon, Little Planet will be MINE! Scratch! Chain the planet down!"_

Scratch, who was at another control panel, replied:

 _"YES, SIR!"_

Scratch opened the "shoot chain" option in the control panel. He aimed the turret at the planet and fired. These chains are dispensed like toothpaste and have a claw on each end to latch them onto the ground. Basically, fire once and one end of the chain will attach to one place. Fire a second time and the other end will attach somewhere else. Of course, since Scratch was REALLY SMART, he ended up shooting the first end of the chain straight into one of the small lakes on the planet. This would make the claw malfunction and not work properly. Oblivious to this, Scratch then fired the other end towards the ground 70 feet below.

Scratch turned to Robotnik and boasted:

 _"DOCTOR RO*CLUCK*NIK! I CHAINED THE PLANET!"_

Unfortunately, as he said this, the first end of the chain that ended up in the oceans of Little Planet came down from the planet and landed in Never Lake straight below the planet. Water from the lake was splashed onto the grass. This didn't damage Robotnik's ship, but no progress on taking over the planet had been done.

Robotnik yelled:

 _"YOU ARE AN IDIOT, SCRATCH! WHY HAVEN'T I DISMANTLED YOU YET?!"_


	9. Little Planet

_"Hey, Sonic!"_

Sonic was relaxing on the couch in his hideout. His arms behind his head and his eyes closed, he was basically chillin'. His 7-year-old fox friend was trying to get his attention.

 _"Sonic! Hey, Sonic!"_

Sonic opened his eyes and saw his friend standing in front of him holding a peculiar pair of glasses. They had green lens as well as some wires on the sides. He sat up and responded:

 _"Hey, buddy! What's that you've got there?"_

Mr. two tails said:

 _"These are special glasses! I've placed a camera on these glasses connected to Nicole! While you're out fighting Robotnik, I can scan his stuff for weaknesses from here!"_

 _"Nice thinking, Tails! Why don't we give it a try?"_

Sonic hopped of the couch and Tails handed him the glasses. The blue hedgehog placed the two side on his ears and with that his vision became a light shade of green. Tails then ran up to the supercomputer and toggled the camera. Whatever Sonic was looking at, the camera on the computer showed.

 _"Woah..."_

Sonic turned to his buddy.

 _"Tails, I'm going to take a run. Hopefully encounter Robotnik to test the 'scan' aspect of your glasses. Be back in a flash!"_

Right as he said that last word, Sonic vanished faster than the blink of an eye. Tails could see on the screen the plains of South Island pass by at high speed.

Sonic, surprised by the fact that the glasses hadn't blown off from the heavy wind, sped towards Central Island; he wanted to see Little Planet before searching for Robotnik.

Little did he know that he would end up finding him anyway.

* * *

Rosy had been nursed by the manx and her father after that shock. During this, she learned that the manx's name was Tiara Boobowski, and her father was Gazebo Boobowski. Gazebo was Mobius' most well-known inventor. He and his daughter were also working on plans to stop Robotnik's plans. Sonic ain't the only Mobian rebelling against Robotnik, you know.

Gazebo and Tiara drove Rosy to Little Planet in their buggy. The buggy was big, not as much as the Tornado, and it had a lot of machinery on the sides. It went much faster than Rosy's Breeze.

As they pulled up to the lake, however, they began to notice something was off with Little Planet. Rosy and Tiara hopped out of the buggy and saw that the planet was no longer green and blue. It was almost completely covered in machinery. It had a grey shell around it and there was a large chain that held it in place that went from the planet to a nearby mountain. If a human from Earth saw it, they would most likely compare it to the Death Star.

Rosy remembered the prediction: she would meet the one who "would be there for her" ON the planet. So, she would have to get onto the planet. Unfortunately, the only way on appeared to be the hard way: climb up the mountain and the chain. It also didn't help that the planet was about 150 feet above the lake, meaning that Rosy had to cross the chain with the risk of falling. And she was NOT a pro at the balance beam at the school gym (before Robotnik took it over).

Still, she was willing to take the risk. As she headed towards the mountain, Tiara called out:

 _"Rosy? Where are you going?"_

Rosy replied:

 _"Up to Little Planet! My tarot cards predicted I will meet someone up there!"_

 _"Rosy, are you INSANE?! In its current state, Little Planet is INFESTED with Robotnik's badniks! It would be a bad idea to go unprepared!"_

Tiara called Rosy over and Gazebo opened up a crate from the trunk of the buggy. It contained tons of gadgets, but one that would be useful for Rosy was:

 _"My crossbow. Should any badniks jump out at you, one or two bolts from this thing will blast them to pieces."_

Tiara pulled out a bundle of bolts and loaded the crossbow. The crossbow itself was a slightly dark shade of green with a single trigger at the bottom. It could hold about 8 bolts at a time.

Another thing (or things) Rosy received from Tiara was a pack of small squares (almost like inedible metal crackers) with lime spheres in the center.

 _"This is a three-pack of shields. These will protect you from hazards only for so long. We only have three of these, and once you take a hit the shield vanishes. So, use these wisely."_

Rosy placed the shields into a small pocket she had on the right side of her green shirt. Tiara then said:

 _"Dad and I will try and warn everyone in the area about Robotnik's scheme. Good luck on finding that person you're supposed to meet."_

Rosy replied:

 _"Thanks. Also, thanks for driving me here."_

 _"Don't sweat it."_

As Tiara and Gazebo drove off to find other residents of the area, Rosy began climbing the mountain which the chain connected it and Little Planet. She knew that this was a HUGE risk, being that Robotnik had taken over the area. But, hopefully Sonic would find a way to stop him. Perhaps he would even be that person the tarot cards said she would meet?


	10. One Small Step for Hedgehog

_"Okay, Metal. We're going to test your strength. You should be the strongest badnik I've ever created! Sonic will crumble to your knees once you're ready to face him. Now, find a tough guy on the island and take him on! Let's see how strong you really are!"_

The machine hid in the bushes, scanning for his target. Through his crimson vision, he moved a branch aside with his metallic, very sharp claws and scanned the area near him, but couldn't see his target. The entity then moved the branch back, removing him from sight of anyone out there.

Said target was Anton Beruka, the strongest Mobian on West Island. Metal had to prove to his creator that he was the greatest badnik created and would be the answer to killing Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all. If he could overpower Anton, then he would be worthy. Of course, Metal knew Anton had two partners: Mad Beruka and Emmo Scallee. But, even if they intervened, nothing would make a difference. Anton, and Anton only, was his target.

Anton strolled on down the fields of the island, unaware of Metal hiding in the bush ahead. Metal peered through the bush, focusing on the reptilian muscle.

 _TARGET IN SIGHT_

As Anton approached the bush, Metal stared directly at him with his red, emotionless eyes. Once the reptile was directly next to the bush:

 _ATTACK TARGET_

Anton was completely caught off guard by something leaping out of the bush next to him and tackling him to the ground. The thing, which he could not make out in much detail aside from the color cyan, weighed so much that when he hit the ground, it nearly felt as if a couch had landed on him.

 _"What the-? GAH! GET OFF!"_

Anton desperately tried to push the thing off, but it was so strong that his efforts were futile. He then felt two metallic hands grab his head, one on the top of his skull and the other on his jaw, latch on tightly. They then began to squeeze and he felt sharp claw-like substances pierce through his skin.

 _"AAAH! HELP! GRAAAA-"_

The thing, abruptly and effortlessly, twisted Anton's neck. A loud SNAP was heard, as Anton's head turned to the right WAY too much for his neck to handle. As the reptile's breaths quickly weakened, the thing got up to its feet. The last thing Anton ever saw, was the thing's foot heading straight towards his head. He felt one hard impact on his face, and everything went to black.

 _TARGET TERMINATED_

* * *

She hadn't anticipated the chain connecting the planet to the mountain would be so high up. Rosy was halfway across the chain, and it had not been an easy journey. The chain itself was very slippery, so Rosy almost fell off 5 times. The only way she could progress at all was to step on the links very slowly and pray she didn't slip.

As she continued towards the planet, she began to wonder: was this a good idea? Was it really worth going into Robotnik's territory, which mind you was usually INFESTED with badniks that would want to murder her, just to find out who the one "who would be there for her" would be? Was it true that she did not have that great a mind for not preparing better?

Before she could find the answer to this question, she suddenly felt her body lurch upwards, towards the planet. At first, she had no idea what was going on. Did she just get superpowers and start flying towards Little Planet?

No. She realized that she had entered Little Planet's field of gravity, which was just small enough so it wouldn't mess with Mobius' gravity. Of course, Little Planet's gravity was still incredibly strong, and Rosy fell towards the planet at alarming speed.

Rosy desperately tried to reach the chain, but she was falling diagonally to her right, out of the chain's reach. Panic had completely engulfed her, as she imagined how painful the impact on the metal shell of the planet would be. She looked down at the fast-approaching planet and noticed she was falling towards some sort of trapdoor. Next to it was a satellite-dish supposedly scanning the area. As Rosy fell closer and closer to the trapdoor, the dish saw her falling and within seconds the trapdoor opened.

Rosy plummeted through the open space and ultimately under the shell. She looked around and saw a tropical area, with lots of trees, waterfalls, and mountains. Of course, with the shell on top of it, there was no blue sky in sight. Think of it like a movie set with a tropical theme.

Rosy then suddenly remembered the three shields Tiara had given her. Would they protect her from the fall? Without hesitation, she reached into the pocket on her green shirt and pulled out one of the small squares. She pressed on the green circle, and a green sphere about her size appeared around her. For a second she hear a HUM as the shield appeared. Then, as she was just seconds away from the ground, she closed her eyes and braced for impact.

She felt herself falling at high speeds at first. But, then she felt herself suddenly stop falling, with no pain whatsoever., even though she was technically still in the air. She then felt herself slowly land on the grass. Rosy opened her eyes, and saw that she had landed safely. The shield, which was still around her, had cushioned her fall, and she was now officially on Little Planet.

She looked at her surroundings. It felt like a giant warehouse with a tropical island place inside of it. There were occasional white lights on the roof, but the ceiling was mostly dark. Rosy couldn't even see the trapdoor where she fell through.

Rosy immediately whipped out the crossbow, as she knew Robotnik's badniks could jump her at any minute. She proceeded to walk through the area, with the crossbow drawn and the shield still active. If there would indeed be someone showing up here, who and where would they be?

* * *

 _"Hey, Tails! Are these glasses working?"_

Sonic sped down the plains of Central Island as fast as he could. With the special green glasses over his eyes, Sonic was able to communicate with Tails from the hidden base. Tails, meanwhile, watched the screen as it displayed what Sonic saw.

 _"They're working perfectly, Sonic!"_

 _"Great! You'll be able to see Little Planet's greatness with me!"_

Sonic could see the mountain where Never Lake resided behind in the distance. He smiled as he got closer and closer. However, that smiled quickly faded when he saw the planet itself.

 _"Uh, Sonic? Little Planet looks NOTHING like people say it does."_

Sonic, upon gazing at the now metal-covered planet, could only deduce on explanation:

 _"ROBOTNIK."_

Sonic sped over to the mountain where the planet was chained and ran straight to the top. He managed to balance himself on the small point on top of the mountain. This was the best possible view of the planet.

 _"Is Nicole scanning this, Tails?"_

Tails watched from the base, and Nicole scanned the metal shell. She found:

 _"This metallic barrier was applied by Doctor Robotnik 21 hours ago."_

Sonic smirked.

 _"HA! Called it!"_

 _"Wait... he did it THAT FAST?!"_

 _"The barrier is capable of turning the planet into a giant weapon. Suggesting by all the technology, Robotnik is planning to use Little Planet as a method of completely taking over Mobius."_

Sonic was still a little baffled.

 _"Tails is right. How could he apply that shell so fast? I guess there's only one way to find out."_

Sonic looked down and saw a ramp conveniently carved at the bottom of the mountain. With that, he leapt off the peak of the mountain. As he fell, he curled into a ball and began spinning vertically as fast as possible. Sonic then leapt off the ramp and flew 200 feet in the air. He then dropped and landed on the chain holding the planet down. The chain shook, but Sonic managed to stay on. Once the chain stopped shaking, Sonic sped onward towards the planet, leaving his signature blue streak behind him.

Whatever that egg was up too, it had to be stopped.


	11. Collision Chaos

_"CLUCK! IT'S THE HEDGEHOG!"_

Rosy looked behind her and saw way more Badniks than she expected so soon. Motobugs, Buzz Bombers, and many more were staring her down from 30 feet away in an army seemingly commanded by a walking robot chicken with an irritating voice. Rosy aimed her crossbow and said:

 _"St-stay back! I've got a weapon!"_

The chicken clucked:

 _"HUH. SONIC HAS A *CLUCK*-BOW NOW!"_

Rosy was dumbfounded at the apparent fact that the chicken had mistaken an eight-year-old pink hedgehog for an eleven-year-old blue hedgehog. Sure, her quills were styled like him, but who would seriously mistake her for Sonic?

Even Robotnik sounded appalled by this, as his voice was heard coming from a speaker on the outside of his brain yelling:

 _"SCRATCH! THAT. IS. NOT. SONIC!"_

Scratch then shouted:

 _"BADNIKS! GET SONIC BEFORE HE RUNS AWAY!"_

 _"What the- LISTEN TO ME YOU DUMB CLUCK!"_

As Robotnik continued to berate his cuckoo machine, the army of Badniks began to charge toward "Sonic", who broke into a mad dash away from the horde. As she ran, she aimed her crossbow at a Buzz Bomber closing in on her. She pulled the trigger, and with a loud SNAP one red crossbow bolt shot from the device and ripped through the center of said Buzz Bomber easily. The big insect then fell to the ground and broke into pieces instantly.

Unfortunately, as perfect a shot as that was, that was only one in probably 40 Badniks. And she only had seven bolts left. Rosy had to continue running with the horde of killers behind her. As she ran, she heard Scratch shout:

 _"STOP IN YOUR TRACKS, BLUE HEDGEHOG!"_

Then Robotnik screamed:

 _"SHE'S NOT EVEN GOING FAST! YOU ARE A FREAKING IDIOT, SCRATCH!"_

After running for a few more seconds, another Buzz Bomber managed to shoot an energy blast at Rosy. It hit the shield around her, causing it to not only disappear, but the force of the impact tripped her and she fell to the grass. As she tried to scramble to her feet, a Motobug came zooming towards her. She quickly toggled the next bolt and aimed at the menace. She fired again and the bolt shot towards the Badnik. Unlike the Buzz Bomber before, her aim was not as precise, so the bolt flew straight into its right eye, but did not go completely through it. It DID throw it off and it steered out of control, landing on it's left side.

Scratch clucked again:

 _"SURRENDER, HEDGEHOG!"_

Robotnik said:

 _"For the third time, THAT IS NOT SONIC!"_

 _"WELL, WHERE ELSE COULD HE BE?"_

Suddenly, a young voice called out from behind the Badnik army:

 _"Hey!"_

All the Badniks whipped around to see the source of the voice. As they did so, a gap opened and Rosy could see as well. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened.

It was him.

Sonic the Hedgehog himself had arrived on Little Planet. He had a strange pair of green glasses resting on the top of his head and a wide smirk on his face. Rosy couldn't help but think: he was "the one who would be there for her".

Scratch then asked the blue boy:

 _"DO YOU MIND? WE'RE TRYING TO KILL SONIC OVER THERE!"_

Robotnik screamed:

 _"WHAT THE F-"_

Before Sonic could hear his full outburst, Rosy had toggled and fired her third crossbow bolt straight through Scratch's neck, cutting off the transmission. Scratch then fell over to the right onto the ground, rolling out of the soon-to-be battle zone. Sonic then asked the horde in front of him:

 _"Can we make a deal, guys? How about we leave the young lady alone and settle this like civilized people?"_

Of course, being Badniks, they ignored his question and charged toward him. The Buzz Bombers armed their turrets straight at the blue hedgehog, and the Motobugs drove towards him.

 _"Worth a shot."_

Sonic then took off faster than the speed of sound, hurling straight into a Buzz Bomber that just opened fire on him. Without being hit once, Sonic grabbed the bee by the neck and flipped through the air, throwing it straight into another. They both smashed to bits instantly. Sonic landed on his feet as two Motobugs charged at him from opposite sides. Without taking a stop, Sonic zoomed toward the Motobug in front of him, curled up into a ball, and popped the tire with his spiny quills. The bug slowly came to a stop and its face planted into the grass. The other Motobug came in at such a high speed it drove off the first like a ramp. It flew through the air straight towards Rosy. She quickly aimed her fourth crossbow bolt and fired. The bolt was precise, ripping through the Badnik and splitting it in half. The two halves then flew past Rosy and landed on the ground.

Keeping up his mechanical massacre, Sonic spotted the Motobug on its side with the crossbow bolt in its right eye. He grabbed the machine by the bolt and spun vertically for a second, hurling it towards a huge crowd of Badniks, taking out about 5/8 of them. Sonic then curled down on the ground, began somersaults in midplace and hurled himself towards the other 3/8 of Badniks, taking them out with ease.

Rosy was in awe; being able to see the blue blur in action was something she never thought she'd be able to see in person. All she had heard about Sonic before was word of mouth. Said blue hedgehog got up after the spin dash and walked up to Rosy. He was concerned that some eight-year-old girl had wound up on the currently in peril Little Planet.

Sonic spoke:

 _"You alright?"_

Rosy replied:

 _"Yeah."_

 _"You DO realize coming here during Robotnik's takeover was not really a great move?"_

 _"Yes."_

Suddenly, the pair of hedgehogs heard:

 _"*CLUCK* STAND DOWN HEDGEHOG!"_

Scratch, despite having a crossbow bolt through his neck, was somehow still operating. He clearly had no more Badniks to command, yet he was still on his feet confronting Sonic and Rosy.

Shortly after this threat, however, a massive white light suddenly appeared behind Scratch. The light morphed into what appeared to be a 20 foot tall mech. Then, the white suddenly transitioned into a checker pattern of seafoam green and candy red, shining brightly on our duo. Finally, the lights died down and the shape became physical. It was a bipedal mech, made up of the Robo-Matic with large legs connected to the bottom, as well as two arms on its sides with star-pattern springs as hands. It was colored bright red with spikes on its feet. And, of course, because the Robo-Matic was the base, Robotnik himself was in the cockpit.

Scratch turned around to see the Doctor's machine several feet behind him. He squawked:

 _"RO*CLUCK*NIK! LET'S GET THE-"_

In the middle of the sentence, Robotnik's machine shot out its left arm towards the chicken. It landed right in front of Scratch, and the spring sprung forward and nailed him in the stomach, launching him high into the air. Scratch screamed annoyingly as he soared away from the confrontation. As he eventually landed in a pond lots of feet away, the arm retracted back to where it shot from.

Robotnik spoke:

 _"Excuse that nuisance. It appears you've uncovered my new base, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

Sonic responded:

 _"YOUR new base?"_

 _"Yes. At least, it WILL be. This giant barrier around the planet, once I give the go-ahead, will roboticize it into the next step in conquering Mobius! To add icing on the cake, it's reverse gravitational force will keep pesky rodents like you trapped on the planet, so you won't get up to my Winged Fortress! You'll just have to remain here and die while I become the ultimate intergalactic warlord!"_

As Robotnik laughed, Sonic just rolled his eyes.

 _"Oh no. I'm so scared of an old man piloting THAT piece of crap."_

Robotnik's laughter was cut off.

 _"HEY! This beast is stronger than it looks! I'll show you! I WILL SHO-"_

Sonic somersaulted in place and then hurled himself straight towards the mech while Robotnik was ranting. He slammed right into the front of the Robo-Matic, leaving a massive gash in it. He flew backwards and landed on the ground. The robot stumbled backward with electricity spurting out of the open gash. Robotnik gritted his teeth in frustration.

 _"HOW DARE YOU CUT ME OFF HEDGEHOG!"_

 _"No. I didn't cut you off!"_

Sonic then repeated his spin dash straight into the robot's right leg, chopping it off. He still flew forward onto the ground. He landed, whipped himself around, and then spindashed again into the mech's left leg, also chopping it off. He then landed back on the other side. His blue streak was in the shape of a "V" after this.

 _"I think I DID cut off your robot's legs, though."_

As the legless Robo-Matic hit the grass, Robotnik growled loudly. He pressed buttons on the Robo-Matic's control panel and it began floating on its own again. As it took flight, Robotnik shouted:

 _"YOU BLUE BRAT! Enjoy your victories while they last... because my machines WILL finally destroy you by the end of this!"_

Robotnik then saw the pink hedgehog in the green shirt and orange skirt. He just stared at her for a few seconds, and smiled.

 _"..Or at least ONE of them will..."_

Robotnik then hit another button on his Robo-Matic. It was suddenly engulfed in the same white light as before. The light then changed into the same seafoam and candy checkered pattern before completely vanishing.

After taking a small breath after the encounter, Sonic then began to process Robotnik's words on the "Reverse Gravitational Force" on the shell. As he was pondering this, the pink hedgehog slowly walked up to him.

 _"Sonic?"_

 _"Hold on a second."_

Sonic then looked around quickly to find any hill high enough to try and jump upwards. Luckily, there was one that seemed to fit that bill. It appeared that if he ran toward it fast enough, he could launch off it like a ramp to try and reach the small opening he and the pink hedgehog came through, if he could find it at all. He then took off, running a great distance away from the hill. He then ran back at full force, zooming straight off the hill. He flew up into the air straight towards the ceiling above him. However, the closer he got to the ceiling, the slower he flew upward. Eventually, he stop going up, and then fell many feet down to the ground. Thankfully, he was able to land on his feet.

Robotnik had REALLY outdone himself this time. With that force on the barrier, he would have a extremely hard time getting off the planet to get to his Winged Fortress, where the controls for this barrier probably were. As much he hated to admit it, that was a smart move.

 _"Damn you, Robotnik..."_

Sonic turned back to the pink hedgehog, who he clearly couldn't just ignore. As the following conversation ensued, Sonic couldn't help but notice she had shaped her quills like his. She clearly must've been some sort of fan. However, her quill style also looked... familiar...

 _"Look... uh.."_

 _"Rosy."_

 _"..Rosy, you REALLY shouldn't have come here. Why would you travel here anyway?"_

 _"Well... my tarot cards said I would meet somebody here."_

Sonic groaned and slapped his hand onto his face.

 _"Did your cards say that 'here' was incredibly dangerous and that you would probably die or get captured and roboticized?!"_

 _"I... don't think so..."_

Indeed, Rosy could not remember the prediction stating anything about the state of Little Planet. It only mentioned she would meet someone there. She felt she should've stayed down at Never Lake. And judging by Sonic's expressions, she could tell he felt that too.

 _"Great... Just, great."_

Sonic just sighed and continued:

 _"Look, Robotnik's shell has us trapped here. I'm not gonna be able to get you off the planet until I find a way to take down that shell. Until then... keep that crossbow by your side, because that horde of Badniks probably won't be the last."_

Rosy looked down at the crossbow, which had four bolts left. She then looked back at Sonic and asked:

 _"So... should I just stay here while you go fight Robotnik's army, or..."_

Sonic answered:

 _"I think you should come with me to the next zone. I don't think it's a good idea to stay in one place. I know I said keep that crossbow by your side, but I'm sure it has a limited amount of bolts."_

Sonic then held out his right hand and said:

 _"Take it, and hold on tight. REALLY tight."_

Rosy nervously walked up to her blue idol and took his hand. She gripped it as hard as she could. Then, Sonic took off at his signature high speed, pulling Rosy with him. Upon takeoff, Rosy felt her body jerk upward a few feet from the ground as a gigantic amount of wind suddenly started blowing against her. The force seemed to be trying to pull her away from Sonic, but she held on as they sped on towards the next area.

As they left, however, a certain brainless robot chicken crawled out of the pond he landed in. You'd think after landing in water, Scratch would completely short out and stop working. However, mainly due to him being constructed out some of Robotnik's strongest materials (which he regrets using to this very day), he managed to remain functional after landing in the water. However, at the rate he landed, several of his components were damaged. As he crawled back onto land, he began to malfunction severely.

 _"SONI*CLUCK* WIL*CLUCK* StAnD DOwnn..."_

Scratch stumbled around the tropical area, searching for the hedgehog. His vision was really shorting out, so it was impossible to make out details. Also, whenever he spoke, his jaw no longer matched what he was saying. It would just move up and down randomly, even with nothing being said by him.

As he stumbled, he eventually saw a figure. Said figure appeared to resemble a hedgehog. Scratch managed to blurt:

 _"HedgHOOG! SARUNDER NOw!"_

The figure walked towards the malfunctioning Scratch. I repeat: WALKED. Walked in a robotic fashion. It was almost like it was one of Robotnik's machines. But... it was the hedgehog, right?

When the figure reached his target, it grabbed Scratch by his brain. It then proceeded to crush it, with little to no problems. Scratch's system severely distorted as his head was squashed by the figure's surprising strength. Then, it hand pulled on the head, effortlessly ripping it off. Scratch's head was completely separated from his body. His vision was even more warped than before, but he barely saw a headless figure where his body would be fall to the ground. His system was now starting to go out, with him unable to feel his head hit the grass after being dropped by the figure. As his vision completely went out, the last thing he heard was Robotnik speaking to the figure through its speakers:

 _"Good work, Metal. That chicken had no more use in my empire and needed to go. Now, follow those hedgehogs. Don't focus on Sonic for now; get the girl!"_

* * *

Rosy felt the massive amount of wind die down very quickly once Sonic stopped running. Somehow she had managed to hold on to both her hero's hand and the crossbow for probably a half minute of running at super high speed with a ridiculous wind trying to pull her away. She also felt her feet land back on the ground. Upon stop, Sonic let go of her hand and turned to her.

 _"You alright?"_

Rosy, feeling a post-adrenaline-rush feeling, took a huge breath and replied:

 _"C-Could you carry me next time?"_

As Rosy tried to catch her breath, both her and Sonic looked around the area where they stopped. It was vastly different from the previous one: the place was a neon-looking city with cyan buildings and trees all over the place on a magenta ground. Lots of flashing green lights were visible on the buildings, some were even arranged in strange symbols.

Sonic turned back to Rosy and insisted:

 _"C'mon. Let's keep walking around. And, like I said, keep that crossbow on standby."_

Sonic and Rosy walked further into the city. There were no visible sidewalks, or roadways, or even any vehicles (because as far as Mobians know, Little Planet is uninhabited). The buildings seemed empty as well, without anything that would've been made by other Mobians (chairs, desks, etc.), just a series of empty rooms. However, the things that seemed the most interesting were these poles that the duo would find occasionally. They would have signs on the top that would say either "Past" or "Future". They were also rotatable horizontally, as Sonic discovered when he examined a "Past" pole.

During this exploration, Rosy tried to talk with Sonic:

 _"Hey... remember I said that I followed a prediction that I would meet somebody here?"_

 _"Yeah. And you probably just signed a death warrant by following it. To be fair, though, I might've too by coming here."_

Rosy tried to ignore Sonic's "delightful comments".

 _"Well... the cards never said who it was I would meet. I have a strong feeling that you were the person the cards were referring to. Not that I'm complaining, quite the opposite. I've always wanted to meet you in person. I never thou-"_

Rosy was suddenly cut off mid-sentence by what felt like a metallic arm wrapping around her neck and causing her to drop her crossbow. It had a tight grip too, for any effort she made to pull it back was futile. Sonic turned, confused why Rosy didn't finish her sentence, and saw...

..another Sonic.

A robot resembling him near perfectly. It wasn't just a simplified replica of his basic shape, it looked almost exactly like him. The quills, the gloves, the shoes, everything. It's sockets were pitch black with two red, sinister eyes staring him down. It had Rosy in its right arm and clearly had no plans to let her go.

 _"*GAG* SONIC!"_

Sonic ran towards the faker.

 _"LET HER GO, NOT-ME!"_

 _"SONIC! HELP!"_

As Sonic heard her cries for help and as he got closer and closer, suddenly...

 _[[[["MAURICE! UGH!"_

 _"SONIA!"_

 _The Roboticizer slowly but surely drained Sonia's life away as her body began to morph into a dull, lifeless shell. Maurice and Manic, held back by the SWATBOTS, no matter how hard they struggled, could only watch in horror as their sister had the life in her destroyed and replaced with machinery. As the last of her flesh vaporized into metal, Maurice cried:_

 _"NO! NO! SONIA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo..."]]]]_

Sonic was suddenly thrown back into the present when the Metal Sonic suddenly smacked him in the face with its left arm. To Sonic's surprise, that one smash actually managed to deal a painful blow to his skull. It also didn't help that he didn't have any rings. He was launched away from the faker and hit the ground with a THUD.

As he slowly got to his feet, he saw the faker along with Rosy glow the same white, then seafoam and candy checkered pattern Robotnik's other machine did earlier. He heard Rosy scream one more time:

 _"SONIC!"_

The two of them then vanished, leaving Sonic alone on Little Planet in severe pain.


	12. Time for Trouble

All the way back on South Island, Tails was sitting near the computer in Sonic's underground base watching the whole thing from the POV of Sonic's glasses.

Did you forget he was a part of this?

Tails frantically spoke:

 _"Sonic! Are you alright?"_

Sonic managed to grunt:

 _"Yep. I'm fine. I just probably got a cracked skull by a mechanical doppelganger. TOTALLY fine."_

Tails had a worried feeling about Sonic. He was the first friend he made in a long time, and after roughly a week he might be about to lose him. He managed to ask:

 _"S-Sonic? Are you going to be okay? Do I need to do something?"_

Sonic quickly responded:

 _"Tails, you've got a broken arm. I don't know if you can help. Besides, I'll find a way off this planet before Doc can enslave it."_

 _"But, Sonic? What about that cast I've been working on?"_

Indeed, the fox had been spending the following week working on a new invention: a special type of cast and, while placed over a broken arm or leg, allows the wearer to move their broken spot while the cast heals it. Think of it like an alternate arm or leg switching out the broken one, allowing you to move like it wasn't broken at all, while it slowly fixes the broken one.

Sonic then got an idea. He asked:

 _"Are you sure it works?"_

Tails answered:

 _"I-It should."_

 _"Well, if it does, go ahead, slip it on, and take the Tornado down here. I'd like you to try and find Robotnik's Winged Fortress and get inside. I'm pretty sure the girl's been taken there, so while you focus on rescuing her, I can focus on finding a weak spot on Robotnik's plan."_

 _"I-I don't know if I can find a way in..."_

 _"I think you can, Tails. As long as you're careful, I think you could be major help in stopping this scheme."_

 _"B-But-"_

 _"You can do it, buddy. I believe so."_

Tails felt a sudden burst of confidence as he replied:

 _"Alright, Sonic. I won't let you down!"_

As Tails went to get the flying goggles, Sonic called out:

 _"Remember: be CAREFUL with your arm! I'm pretty sure you know what'll happen if you get hit in that spot!"_

Tails' cast, while it does allow movement of a broken arm, has a HUGE danger. If the wearer receives a big enough impact on the cast, HUGE amounts of pain ensue. From Tails' approximation, the pain may last from 3 seconds to 10. But the pain would be worse than any other injury possible to receive.

Tails ran into the garage with the gear on and hoisted himself upward into the cockpit of the plane. He ignited the gas and the engine made the roaring sound engine usually make when they run. The propellers began to spin slowly, then increasing speed until they were spinning the appropriate high speed. He pressed a button on the plane's control panel and the garage remotely opened up. The plane then proceeded forward and flew out the opening. It took off into the skies and Tails soared onward towards Little Planet.

* * *

Sonic felt a massive pain in his skull. I mean, you WOULD after an encounter like that, but he rarely experienced that when taking on Robotnik's badniks. He held his right hand on the injury and groaned.

 _"Ugh... what the heck was that?"_

Sonic took his hand off his head, and then saw a small drip of red on it. His eyes widened at this sight. Whatever that Metal Sonic was, it was so powerful it actually caused him to bleed! This was just perfect. Not only had Robotnik's shell on Little Planet trapped Sonic, but the Doc also had a super strong doppelganger that could possibly take him down.

Sonic then attempted to swat the blood off the glove, inadvertently hitting a nearby pole labeled "Past". Upon smacking the sign, it spun around horizontally about 3 or 4 times, and Sonic heard a faint, deep voice speak:

 _"PAST"_

Sonic had no clue where the voice came from, but he ultimately forgot about it quickly. For now, he needed to focus on roaming the planet, finding out how he could take down the shell. Sonic ran down the closest pathway, eventually reaching his usual high speed. Sonic zoomed down the pathway, hoping to reach the next zone.

However, as he maintained his high speed, he suddenly saw brief flashes of white light at the corner of his eyes. Sonic tried to ignore it, but the flashes were bright enough to keep him from doing so. Before he could even wonder what those were, he was suddenly yanked off the ground as his whole body was engulfed in the bright light. Sonic still flew forward, but the whole world around him suddenly turned a bright green and before he knew it, he was falling through a bright green tunnel completely shining white.

Sonic screamed as he soared forward, tumbling through the air, being yanked all around. He had absolutely no control over his body. Through all the flipping, he could barely see another white light at the end of the tunnel. He got closer and closer, until he tumbled straight through the white light and shot out back onto Little Planet. Sonic fell to the ground, no longer on his feet, and tumbled down the pathway he once ran on. He went several feet before coming to a stop. Sonic picked himself up and said to himself:

 _"What in the world?! Am I still in one piece?"_

Sonic touched all over his body, making sure he was. Thankfully, his hopes were correct. However, as Sonic looked around, he realized he was in a completely different version of the neon city zone. It wasn't purple and the buildings weren't cyan like before; now the area, as well as the buildings, were gold and green. Also, Robotnik's barrier on Little Planet had completely vanished, showing the bright blue sky above.

 _"Wha-? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"_

* * *

The extremely tight grip around Rosy's neck was practically unbearable. The cold hard metal pushing hard on her skin with no possible way of breaking free without decapitating her left her in a state of constant pain. Even more disturbing was the fact that this thing, this Metal Sonic, managed to not only land a blow on Sonic, but a really brutal one.

After her last cries for help, and the entire world going seafoam and candy for a few seconds, Rosy suddenly found herself in a small grey room, with lots of machinery all around. The room was about the size of a child's bedroom, but all the decor made it look like anything but. The walls were grey, constructed with lots of iron. There was one small door West of Rosy, though it would be a fool's wish to go for it.

Rosy then heard:

 _"Well, well! If it isn't Sonic's 'biggest fan'!"_

Rosy looked up and saw none other than the big, egg-shaped scientist looking down on her with a psychotic looking grin. He was also holding, to Rosy's horror, a syringe in his right hand. He then commanded to her captor:

 _"Hold her still, Metal."_

The robot then grabbed her right arm and reached it out towards the Doctor. Rosy tried to resist, but any attempt had absolutely no effect. It didn't even look like she was struggling at all. That was how strong Metal Sonic was.

Robotnik then plunged the syringe straight into Rosy's arm. She then felt the syringe draining blood out of her body. She cringed hard through the whole process. She felt the pain for what felt like half a minute before the syringe was removed from her arm. The syringe now had about 52 and a half milliliters of her blood. She felt drained: like she had a portion of her energy sucked out.

Robotnik then chuckled, while not taking his eye of the syringe.

 _"He-he-he... I've got your death warrant signed NOW, Sonic!"_

Rosy had no idea what he meant, but she now felt that she may now be the accessory of the murder of an 11-year-old blue hedgehog that she happened to like.

Metal Sonic then asked in its monotone voice:

 _"SHALL TARGET BE ROBOTICIZED, ROBOTNIK?"_

Robotnik replied:

 _"No. Put her with the other prisoners for now. She might be useful later..."_

Rosy then couldn't help but snarkily respond:

 _"For what? Making strawberry jam to go with the hard-boiled egg in pajamas that Sonic is going to eat-"_

Rosy then felt a blow to her head, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sonic blinked god-knows-how-many times to make sure what had happened was real. Despite all the blinks, what had happened was legitimate. The zone around him had completely changed. How in the world did this happen?

Sonic then thought back: he had hit a sign that said "Past", and then run at his high speed, and then this happened. He then realized: he had gone back in time. How far back? He wasn't sure. Sonic then concluded that if there was a "Future" pole somewhere, perhaps he could get closer back to the present.

Sonic spotted the nearest pathway, and took off down it like a bullet in a gun.


	13. Getting Past the Problems

Sonic came to a gradual stop when he noticed an entrance to some sort-of cave leading under the ground of the zone. He decided to venture down there, hoping to find some golden rings. He walked down slowly, because he was a bit worried that if he went in too fast, he may run into something unpleasant way too quickly. As he stepped into the cave, he noticed that it was incredibly dark. Luckily, this was not an issue for him, as hedgehogs like him could see in the dark perfectly fine.

If another Mobian or rather a human from our world were to walk in, they would not be able to see a single thing down there. As a result, they may not have been able to find their way to what Sonic discovered. Fortunately, Sonic was able to traverse his way through the black and ultimately discover something very interesting.

It was placed on a big windowsill that did not have a window. Think of a glass container of a snake or bird in a zoo, except without that glass and only containing a green gem. At first, Sonic was puzzled. The Chaos Emerald should be back at his hideout on South Island! However, upon looking closer, this gem was in a much different shape than the one he had retrieved from Robotnik several weeks earlier. While that had a more triangular shape, this one was more spherical.

Sonic slowly reached out his right hand and picked up the stone. Upon doing so, he suddenly heard the same deep voice that said _"PAST"_ earlier echo:

 _"TIME STONE-TRAVEL WITH WORDS"_

Sonic was so startled he dashed out of the cave with the Time Stone still in his hand. He came back out into the light, and as his eyes adjusted to the brightness once again. He remembered what that voice said, _"TRAVEL WITH WORDS"_. Did that mean if he said the time frame he wanted to go, it would take him there? Did he no longer need to find another post? There was only one way to find out.

Sonic stared at the stone and muttered:

 _"Present time."_

Nothing happened.

Sonic said _"Present time"_ multiple times, but it never worked. He then concluded that the stone was operating with only _"PAST"_ and _"FUTURE"_. He was a bit worried that if he said to go to the future he would overshoot and end up way farther then he intended to. But, he needed to take the risk.

Upon saying the time period he wanted to travel, Sonic heard the same voice chant with him at the same time:

 _"FUTURE"_

Once the word was said, the ground below Sonic opened and the green tunnelway formed below the blue hedgehog. He was then pulled under and sucked through the tunnel. Unlike before, Sonic managed to resist flipping around like crazy and only tumbled once he approached the other end of the tunnel. He shot out the other end at high speed and landed onto the ground on his feet. He screeched to a stop successfully, and looked around to see that he was back in the Present time. The buildings were cyan again and Robotnik's barrier was back.

Sonic then realized something.

 _"Wait a minute..."_

* * *

Once her consciousness returned, Rosy's body felt very weighed down. Upon opening her eyes, a bright light shone down on her. As her sight adjusted to it, she realized that she was no longer wearing her green shirt and orange skirt. Despite still wearing her sneakers, she was now wearing a heavy, stiff purple jumpsuit with a silhouette of Robotnik's face on the front pocket. When she barely managed to pull herself up onto her feet, she saw that she was in a sort-of jail cell. The stones that made up the walls of cell had a light grey palette to them, and there was a large metallic door with one tiny circular window in the center of it.

Rosy heaved her way through the ridiculously heavy jumpsuit over to the window and looked out. From her view, she was about three levels above the main floor and there were lots of more doors on the other walls of the gigantic room. In the center of the floor of said room was a gigantic machine made up of a glass dome, a computer screen on the side, and lots of black machinery surrounding the dome. A lot of Robotnik's mechanical humanoid soldiers were roaming around the machine.

After a few seconds of looking through the window, the weight of the jumpsuit took its toll on Rosy and she stumbled back onto the floor. She grunted as she tried to lift herself back up, but the ridiculous weight had her absolutely pinned. As she struggled, she suddenly heard a 12-year-old southern female voice behind her:

 _"Ah reckon you'll get used to the suit. Ah certainly did."_

A young golden rabbit with pale yellow fur, a white muzzle, and dark green eyes wearing an identical jumpsuit to Rosy walked around in front of her and reached her hand out for Rosy's. She took it and the rabbit hoisted her up to her feet. It seemed that the rabbit had adapted to the suit so well that she was able to stand upright without any issue. It was almost as if she had spent a long time wearing it.

The rabbit spoke again, with slight rasp in her voice:

 _"Ah reckon we're cell mates for now. Name's Bunnie Rabbot."_

Again, the last name is pronounced "RAH-BOH".

The slightly timid pink hedgehog responded:

 _"Mine's R-Rosy."_

Just then, the suit once again took its toll on Rosy and she started to topple forward. Thankfully, Bunnie caught her before she hit the ground and heaved her back upright. Rosy commented:

 _"Wha... What is this suit made out of?!"_

Bunnie walked Rosy to a nearby bed within the cell and Rosy managed to fall back onto the bed. Bunnie then replied:

 _"Ah have no clue. Robotnik has so many materials that no Mobian gives a crud about, who knows what our suits are made of?"_

* * *

Sonic had come up with an idea.

He could travel to different time periods by just saying the period he wanted to go. In the present, Robotnik's metal shell on Little Planet could prevent him from jumping off the planet, but if he went to the past - before Robotnik's shell was even constructed and placed - he could jump off the planet without a problem.

He muttered:

 _"PAST"_

The green tunnel once again pulled him down into the ground and he shot straight through. He burst through the other end back into the ancient version of the neon city. Of course, with the shell gone, Sonic slipped his green glasses down over his eyes and raced off at his usual high speed hoping to find a ramp to use to launch himself off the planet. With the Time Stone in his right hand, Sonic dashed and swerved through the terrain until he found a pit with two metallic pinball flippers. Sonic lowered his foot down onto the flipper to see if it was operating. The second his foot touched the metal, the flipper flung up and launched Sonic a few feet into the air. He soared a couple feet backward and landed on the ground safely.

Sonic then put his theory to the test. He dashed backward a good distance before turning and running back towards the flippers. Once he reached top speed, he curled into a ball and tumbled onto the flippers. They both flung up and shot the blue hedgehog straight into the air. Sonic shot through the air quickly and grinned when he came closer and closer to exiting the planet's gravity field. And for a brief moment, he saw the past Mobius. It looked both similar to present Mobius, yet different at the same time. The seemingly endless landscape of plains looked brighter without the presence of Robotnik.

However, right as he hit the edge of the gravity field, a sudden red beam shot up from the planet and hooked onto the Time Stone. With Sonic's grip still on the stone, the beam brought his flight to a sudden and sharp stop. The two different forces clashed so hard Sonic's right arm felt like it could've come off any second. Thankfully it didn't, and instead Sonic was pulled back down to the planet by the beam holding the stone.

The beam vanished and Sonic landed on top of a nearby building without fault. It was apparent that the Time Stone could not be taken off Little Planet. And even if Sonic let go of the stone and got off the planet, he would NEED the stone to properly get back to the right time.

While processing all this information, Sonic began to hear a strange humming sound coming from behind him. He turned his head around and saw a strange, metallic, large spherical device. There was a open hole on the top with a green light glowing through that hole from inside. Sonic was baffled at first, but upon noticing Robotnik's black logo on the front, the puzzle pieces fell into place.

 _"Damn, old man... you are clever..."_

Robotnik most likely found the Time Stone in the present, went to the past, and placed multiple of this contraption to construct that shell around the planet. However far back saying _"PAST"_ took Sonic, it was probably far back enough for the old man's machines to form the shell and have it completed by 2091.

Sonic knelt down and thrust himself forward in place for a few seconds before hurling himself towards the machine. His spin dash tore through the machine with a loud _SMASH_ and he went over the side of the building. Of course, he managed to land on the ground safely like usual. However, the machine was knocked over by Sonic's speed and it toppled over the same edge. Sonic zipped out of the way just before it smashed onto the ground and met its end with a big and loud _BOOM_. Lots of pieces flew all over the place away from the orange ball of fire.

Sonic then remembered: Robotnik probably set up multiple devices, so there's probably one at the Palmtree Zone. With that, he zoomed backwards down (as far as he knew) the path he went through from the Palmtree Zone.

* * *

Back in the present time (yeah, these time jumps are gonna get less and less easy to describe, I'll tell you now), Rosy was in a conversation with her cellmate, Bunnie. The southerner asked:

 _"So... how did you end up here?"_

Rosy replied, with a deadpan tone:

 _"Eh. I wanted to meet Sonic. I followed him to Little Planet. I got abducted by a fake Sonic. I clearly make good decisions."_

 _"Hold on... did you say a fake Sonic?"_

 _"Yeah... you've seen it before?"_

 _"Ah have. That same bot abducted me several weeks ago. Sonic had warded off Robotnik, Ah saw him run off, and then bam, he knocked me out cold and Ah ended up here. Kinda grateful for that."_

Rosy was surprised.

 _"Wha-? Why? Why would you WANT to get captured?"_

The 12-year-old hare suddenly went silent. She then looked down at the floor and sighed. She eventually broke the about 5-second silence with:

 _"Ah have a brother. His name is Jack. He's about 7, and Ah care about him dearly. However, one month ago, he had done somethin' stupid, and Ah was chewing him out. Ah cannot remember what he did anymore, but Ah was so angry with him that we ended up in a scuffle. Ah then grabbed him and threw him out of the front door of the house... straight into one of Robotnik's machines. It grabbed him and vanished before Ah could even recognize what Ah did. Ah still remember his cries as the machine teleported away..."_

Bunnie was clearly holding back tears as she muttered her story.

 _"Since then, Ah have been trying to come up with a way to get him back. Ah have been prayin' that he hasn't been roboticized yet and that it ain't too late. If he has... then Ah have failed."_

* * *

Many years ago, Sonic arrived back at the Palmtree area. The place looked the same as it did in the present time, although the shade on the grass was a bit lighter. Sonic ran through the area searching for another one of those machines building the barrier. It didn't take him long to find it on top of a hill, and he tore through it with ease.

Sonic noticed that the hill the machine was on had an opening to another cave. He decided to explore it and found that it was very similar to the one he found in the high-tech zone, even with another spherical gem, this one colored red. Sonic assumed this was another Time Stone, but if so, how many Time Stones were there? How many would Robotnik have obtained to pull this whole plan off?

Sonic pressed a button on the Nicole watch and the two Time Stones were absorbed into it. Sonic then dashed off forward, hoping to find more of Robotnik's machines and hopefully destroy all of them before Robotnik catches on and uses whatever Time Stones he has to undo Sonic's efforts.

Also, why did I not establish Sonic's method of holding onto the emeralds without having to awkwardly hold them while fighting Robotnik's machines earlier when he obtained the Chaos Emerald?

Because I'm an incompetent writer. That's why.


	14. Danger Zone

The red biplane piloted by the young fox approached Little Planet. The fox held onto the wheel in the cockpit with both hands, including the one in the mechanical cast, with the wind blowing across his face. Flying with that thing on was very stressful, as it was very easy to receive a strong enough impact on the cast to feel the gigantic load of pain.

Tails had to be cautious of the possibility that Robotnik's Winged Fortress was heavily armed with security measures on the outside. Nicole, from the plane, scanned the ship.

 _"The exterior is armed with lots of weapons. Flying over it or right by its side would be guaranteed extermination. The bottom of the ship would be the safest way to sneak inside."_

Tails then tilted the Tornado downwards and glided it under the airship, hoping he would not be spotted. Under the ship, there was a series of 16 rectangular-shaped holes that each lead to its own hangar. They all shone a light blue glow except for one in the very bottom left corner. Nicole scanned the whole pattern and concluded:

 _"The glowing lights signify that hangar as active. Robotnik's drones are sent out through those spots. The one with no light is not being used, and any equipment in there is not active. That one would be the most advisable method of entry."_

Tails then began flying the plane in circles, slowly elevating upwards towards the dark hangar. He did this as quickly as the plane could fly due to the possibility of being spotted by any Badniks coming out of the other hangars. After barely avoiding getting dizzy, Tails managed to fly the biplane onboard the Winged Fortress. The actual landing was not very smooth, as while the hangar was large, the plane had not entered high enough to end up losing the landing wheels by hitting them on the side of the rectangular hole. They were torn off instantly, and the plane hit the floor of the hangar sliding across the floor. It screeched all the way and stopped just before hitting the wall with a doorway to the rest of the ship.

Unfortunately, Tails' arm received the impact he prayed it wouldn't receive. The rough landing caused his cast to bump on the steering wheel, and he just barely kept himself from screaming in pain. Imagine receiving a nasty cramp on your left arm along with having a scalpel drilled directly into it and being twisted at the same time. That was the pain the young fox felt for 6 seconds.

After the pain vanished and a brief sobbing session, Tails took off the flight helmet and hopped out of the Tornado. He took a glance at the bottom, and saw that a lot of the paint had been scraped off. He hoped Sonic would be forgiving of this, but ultimately put his focus back on why he came here in the first place: find the girl Sonic had been interacting with and get her out of Robotnik's grasp.

* * *

 _"Ya know... ya seem kinda... dull right now."_

Rosy looked up at Bunnie.

 _"Wha.. What do you mean?"_

The rabbit answered:

 _"Ah mean you've been speaking in that monotone voice ever since we first started talking. Ah'd expect someone your age to be more... energetic. Granted, there's not much exciting about being in a cell like this..."_

Rosy responded:

 _"Well... usually I am very positive. Especially about Sonic. Well, if you met me several months ago, I would be very eager to learn about you, do some fun activities, talk about Sonic, and many other things."_

Rosy let off a brief smile as she described her normal attitude, until it faltered when she went into:

 _"However... about a week or two after Robotnik overthrew the royal Hedgehog family, my mom and dad had been teaching me how to live on my own. Cooking, driving my small car 'Breeze', and others. I was confused about why they were so eager to make sure I know all that... until one of Robotnik's scary robots attacked my neighborhood."_

Rosy's eyes began to water as she got into the more unsettling details:

 _"It got my parents. I remember them being terrified, desperately trying to get me to go down into the basement of our house. As I finally did, I heard both of them screaming as I think the robot got them. I didn't look and see what it looked like, but from what I heard..."_

Rosy began to break down as she continued:

 _"..it TORE SOMETHING OFF OF MY DAD, A LEG OR AN ARM, I DON'T KNOW, AND I HEARD MY MOM'S SCREAMING GET CUT OFF BY A CRACK-"_

Rosy couldn't even finish. It was all too painful to continue. She couldn't even describe the horrific nightmares she would experience in the many months following with very few people to turn to. She covered her eyes and whimpered.

Bunnie reached her right arm out and placed her hand on Rosy's left shoulder. She said:

 _"You aren't the only one. Ah know many other Mobians who were affected by Robotnik's invasion. Many of which are trapped here on this very ship with us in the rooms aside us."_

Bunnie then suddenly noticed at the corner of her sight involving the metal door keeping them in the cell. She couldn't help but comment:

 _"Hey... did that door have that much rust before?"_

* * *

The Doctor stood in his lab, holding a beaker containing the 52 and a half millimeters of Rosy's blood. The Metal Sonic was standing right next to him, his red eyes staring directly at the beaker. Robotnik began explaining to the cyberamic hedgehog:

 _"We are one step from giving you the speed of your counterpart, Metal! All we need now is the extra zap that will bring your speed up to Sonic's speed. I'm going to need you to stay up here, guard the prisoners, and make sure the Roboticization process goes properly."_

Metal only nodded.

Suddenly, a loud CRASH was heard straight from the next room. Robotnik jumped, while Metal Sonic stood there with no signs of being startled. The Doctor ran into the room when the sound had come from, one of the sixteen hangars, and discovered at his Robo-Matic, which had previously been residing on a metal pillar, had now collapsed onto the ground with the pillar now shattered into pieces.

 _"What?! How? My machines should have made that metal so strong!"_

Robotnik then noticed that the metal had rust on it.

 _"Rust?! But the machines had so much time to make sure they didn't get ru-"_

Then it hit him. There was only one being on Little Planet that could be using time travel to undo his machines' work.

 _"HEDGEHOG!"_

Robotnik, now so red with anger he looked like a boiling egg, stormed out of the hangar and towards his office.

 _"That pest better not have all the stones in the past, because as long as I have one, TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME!"_

* * *

Long ago, Sonic had zoomed his way to the area after the neon-city zone. He was standing in front of the entryway to an underground cavern. From the entryway was a long downward slant into a cave with loads of light green pillars and other structures placed throughout.

Sonic suddenly heard a loud CRACK from behind: the sound made whenever he jumped into a new time period through the Time Stones. He quickly swerved around and saw Doctor Robotnik in his Robo-Matic soaring out of the green time tunnel straight towards him. The egg shot out the end and yelled:

 _"LONG TIME NO SEE, SONIC!"_

As the Robo-Matic flew by, Robotnik whipped out his fish and swung it at the blue hedgehog. Once again, Sonic somehow failed to dodge it and was smacked straight in the face. He stumbled back and tumbled down the long slant into the cave, while Robotnik levitated above, near the ceiling of the cave.

Sonic recovered his footing and stopped tumbling down nearly 7 feet before officially hitting the bottom. He looked up at Robotnik and shouted:

 _"Okay... WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID FISH?! AND YOU HAVE A TIME STONE, DON'T YOU?!"_

Robotnik deliberately ignored Sonic's first question and only answered his second by holding up a purple Time Stone.

 _"YES, I DO! AND YOU ARE RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL WORK ON BOTH MY SHIP AND LITTLE PLANET! 1/4 OF MY BARRIER IS GONE, BUT NOT FOR LONG!"_

Sonic only smirked and had Nicole bring out the two stones. He held them both up and snarked:

 _"Oh, really? 'Cause I've got these two and I will gleefully make more and more damage to your plan! Oh wait, did I say two? I MEANT THREE!"_

Sonic bent into a ball and somersaulted in place for about 2 seconds, launching himself back up the ramp. When he reached the close enough level Robotnik was levitating on, he leapt off the ramp straight towards the Doctor's vehicle. Soaring straight into his face, Sonic quickly snagged the purple stone from his hands and quipped:

 _"Thank you, Eggman! Out, over and GONE!"_

Sonic then shot off the Robo-Matic and dashed further into the cave. Robotnik furiously shouted:

 _"AAAH! YOU ARE GIVING THAT BACK! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF HERE THIS EASILY!"_

Robotnik then pressed a button on the control panel.

 _"BADNIKS! GET HIM!"_

He then turned his Robo-Matic around, and flew it out of the cave, hoping to find a "Future" post.

* * *

Sonic dashed through the cave, now with three Time Stones in his hands. Nicole absorbed the three stones into the watch. Now, Sonic had to find the machine in the cave and take it out.

It didn't take him long to find it in a structure that we humans would compare to a Roman temple, but once he did he was suddenly ambushed by a total of four Badniks, all of them new. There were two crustacean-based Taga-Tagas, with oval, blue-armored bodies and silver spikes covering their backs, and two dragonfly-based Tonbos, with thick green and black thoraxs with pairs of transparent wings on their backs. They all emerged from green tunnels, so Sonic figured that Robotnik had more than one Time Stone and was probably using one in the present to bring Badniks to him.

Sonic spoke to the horde:

 _"Ah! My favorite PASTime!"_

Right after that corny joke, Sonic leapt into the air and tumbled over them straight into the black machine, ripping through the center and dismantling it. He then jumped back towards one of the Taga-Tagas and, while swiftly dodging the grasp of the Badnik's red claw, landed behind it. He then seized the metal rear tube and spun it vertically at his traditional high speed. It swung and smashed into the other Taga-Taga, and both shattered into pieces. The Tonbos, on the other hand, just flew on by without any attacks towards Sonic. The Taga-Tagas at least had claws to try and grab him; these did nothing. As one passed over his head, however, Sonic grabbed it from its tiny black legs and placed it on his head, commenting:

 _"Thanks for the good luck, Doc!"_

Sonic let it go and dashed out of the structure onwards through the rest of the cave. The blue blur dashed down the path attempting to find the exit. Throughout this process, he managed to find a yellow Time Stone located on top of a small pillar. Nicole absorbed it into the watch much like the previous three Time Stones.

However, just as he managed to find the exit of the cavern, with the bright sunlight shining from the opening, a loud, long rumble echoed throughout the cave. It was at this moment that Sonic realized that this was Little Planet's equivalent to the Labyrinth back on South Island. The exit then closed off and the entire room Sonic was completely filled with water.

Sonic dreaded a situation like this ever since he started taking on Robotnik. He had never been good at swimming, and unless he was drinking it or running fast enough to dash on top of it, he would always act nervous around water. He had just barely avoided the floodings within the Labyrinth, and this time he was not so lucky. All he could do now was hold his breath, and hopefully be able to spin-dash the door down and escape, while praying the electronic equipment on him didn't short-circuit.

Being barely able to see through the water without goggles, Sonic could only vaguely make out where the exit was. He tried to somersault forward into a spin-dash, but it was extremely difficult given that water slows any living creature's movement down significantly, much like in outer space. He managed to start spinning in place, but as he gained more and more power, he was tempted more and more to open his mouth, as he was beginning to lose air. By the time he managed to shoot forward in his curled form, the inability to breathe was nearly taking its toll. Sonic only shot forward, on the verge of suffocating, praying in his head that his speed would be enough to break down the door.

Miraculously, it was. Sonic shot through the stone wall blocking the doorway and drilled a hole through it. Sonic shot through the hole along with lots of water out into the sun. Sonic opened his mouth, finally able to breathe air. As he violently panted and breathed in the fresh air, he felt a bit nauseous.

 _[[[[Maurice was hyperventilating and his eyes were watering, having witnessed his sister's free will stripped away and living flesh turn cold and dead. The brown hedgehog, held down by the SWATBOT, prayed that this was all just a bad dream and that Sonia and Manic were alive and well._

 _Sadly, the brute force of the SWATBOT proved to Maurice that this was indeed reality. The SWATBOT next to him then violently tossed Manic into the Roboticizer, with the glass trapping him inside and eliminating any chance to escape. Robotnik, working the controls, pressed several buttons with a psychotic grin on his face._

 _Manic, with tears in his eyes, shouted at the Doctor:_

 _"YOU CAN TAKE OUR LIVES, BUT MOBIUS WILL NEVER BE YOURS! IT DON'T MATTER THAT US OR MA COULDN'T STOP YOU, SOMEONE WILL! THEY WILL!"_

 _Robotnik then flipped the lever and began the Roboticization process. Much like Sonia before him, Manic's flesh began to dissolve into nothing but lifeless machinery. What was once Manic was then ejected from the Roboticizer and the glass went up._

 _Robotnik then announced:_

 _"Your turn, Prince Maurice!"_

As the SWATBOT pushed Maurice towards the machine, he cried out:

 _"NO! NOOO!"]]]]_

Sonic managed to get back on his feet once the nauseousness faded. He rubbed his eyes until he could see clearly. To his dismay, his green glasses had been broken from drilling through the stone. However, the Nicole watch was still functional.

Sonic then zoomed onward to the next zone.


End file.
